YuGiOh in Silent Hill
by Saffire Blade
Summary: Xover. Ryou suffers from nightmares and sleepwalking, so Yami takes him to Kul elna for help. But once Ryou goes missing Yami, with the help of a officer Marik, have to track him down and uncover the village's dark secret while staying alive. SK/YY M/R
1. Ch1 What's Kul Elna?

**Warning:** Since this is based on a horror movie, there will be tons of violent scences (duh!) seocndly there are hints of Yaoi in this but its not a love story! also there will be lots of unapropriate language when the characters start feeking out/ get scared.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-Oh, Silent Hill, or anything related to those two things

**Characters:**

**Yami **as Rose: Because Yami would go through hell and back to save a friend (now he can do it for real!).

**Seto** as christopher: The stubborn non bleliever who uses actual technology to uncover the hidden past of Kulena and bring back his friend/rival

**Ryou** as sharon: Trust me ryou fits the part perfectly when you read the story later on

**??** as Cybil: who knows? ;p I'll give you a hint, he male too XD

**Notes:** There will be some differences in my version when compared to the actual Silent Hill movie. Obviosuly no.1 it will be set in Egypt in the village of Kulena. Ryou is NOT Seto and Yami's son but a close friend/little brother thing. Yami in this world is not a 3000/5000 year old Pharaoh and Kaiba is not his priest. And I thnk that covers everything? Oh wait, there are no Millenium items (unlessI find a use for them in later chapters ; )

**Yu-Gi-Oh! in silent Hill**

**Chapter One: What's Kul Elna?**

"Ryou!" Yami shouted as he through the dark corridors of Kaibacorp "Ryou!"

The leather clad teen scanned the dark hallways of Kaiba's mighty empire until he caught a glimpse of a 'change of heart' plushie lying on the floor. Yami instantly picked it up, this was a birthday present for Ryou when he was a little boy. Ryou loved the toy and no matter how old and tattered it grew the boy refused to throw it away.

"Ryou! Ryou" Looking in the direction the missing boy must have gone Yami could clearly see an elevator and staircase up ahead. Fearing the worst Yami flipped open his cell phone and clicked speed dial one

"Yami?" a tired voice replied on the other end

"Seto it happened again!" Yami was beyond panicked by this point

"Is Ryou OK?" After that the brunette was fully awake, demanding to know what was happening.

"I don't know he must have made it to the stairs before I realised he was gone, Seto I'm worried. I'll look upstairs, I need you down stairs in case he went in the other direction"

"I'll alert the staff" With that Seto hung up

"Please let me be wrong" Yami whispered running up the flight of stairs.

Yami, Seto and Ryou had been orphans for as nearly their whole lives and that was how they met. Seto was the oldest, having been brought to the home at a young age with his baby brother after the sudden death of both his parents. No one else in their family was willing to take the young kids in so they were left at the first place to except them. This caused Seto to grow up at a young age, he had to become strong and independent to protect Mokuba.

Yami was next, his mother died during childbirth difficulties and his father died years later once a virus struck him unexpectedly. The only family Yami had was his cousin Yugi who lived with his Grandpa and single mum. Normally Yami would have been taken in by them, but they earned so little running a family game shop they couldn't avoid to take care of another child. Social services wouldn't allow it. Yami had no choice but to go into an orphanage, luckily it was the same one as Seto and Mokuba, who he formed a strong friendship with. He was constantly visited by the Motous and had many sleepovers with Yugi, but he had a stronger bond with Seto and Mokuba.

Last was Ryou a mystery to everyone, a pale boy who was dumped at the orphanage as a boy, younger than Yami but much older than Mokuba. Ryou had no family, no history, no identity. Together the Home came up with a name for their newest member and since then he became Yami's little brother. So now both Seto and Yami now had little brothers to look after, someone to be strong for, to protect. The four were close and saw each other as a dysfunctional family.

Yet nothing was perfect, Mokuba was suddenly hit with an illness that no one could identify. Mokuba kept quiet about it until he fainted playing a game of chess against Seto. Immediately he was dragged to the hospital, where the doctors did everything they could but not quickly enough. Weeks maybe months later Mokuba died in the hospital. After that things changed, Seto became distant and cold, he stopped hanging out with Yami and Ryou and just sat by himself, reading or study. Over time and with enough patience Seto finally opened up to them all over again. It took a while but things went back to normal but they were still different. Seto never wanted to lose anyone else he loved, the child protégée promised to become stronger and look after Yami and Ryou. His bond with the tri-haired boy grew from friendship/rivalry into a crush/rivalry. During those early years Seto also clung to Ryou as if he could see his lost brother in Ryou's eyes, he wouldn't even let the younger boy out of his sight.

But what surprised them most us all was when Seto was finally adopted, by a ruthless businessman called Gozaburo Kaiba. Ryou didn't understand why a cruel man would agree to adopt anyone but Yami knew, because he saw the whole thing. Seto challenged him to a game of chess and won. Yami was devastated, they promised to never separate and Seto went ahead and left them anyway. Ryou was truly upset but Yami felt more betrayed than anything else. Seto 'Kaiba' revealed he wanted to be adopted so he could take care of them and give them the type of future he promised them. Yami wasn't sure what Seto meant but Ryou still didn't want to say goodbye, even when Seto promised to come back and visit.

Then it was Yami's turn, things were starting to look up for the Motou residents, the game shop had become successful thanks to the creator of a card game called duel monsters. Now the shop was filled with customers wanting to buy their cards. Yugi's mum even got a better job to support the family. They could finally take Yami in and still live comfortably. Yami was shocked to say the least, he had waiting so long to live with his real family, but that meant leaving Ryou all alone. He never forgave himself when he saw the fear in Ryou's eyes as he left that building, the same way Seto left him.

Yami visited everyday, Seto did not. Yami truly believed Seto had forgotten all about them but Ryou still hoped, if Seto promised to return than the naïve boy would patiently wait by the gates every day. That was when it happened, Gozaburo Kaiba mysteriously died from a thirty story fall out his own corporation building. Several days later Seto did return but he had fully grown up. Both Yami and Ryou forgot how many years must have passed by since they last saw their childhood friend but there he was.

There Seto announced he was taking Ryou to live with him, both boys were shocked but there it was, Seto the youngest CEO in Japan (and probably the world) was adopting Ryou as his 'little brother'. It also then when Seto admitted his feelings to Yami and asked the other male out, obviously Yami was speechless and still angry at Seto for leaving them. Alone Seto explained everything, the abuse Gozaburo put him through, the endless torture, he wouldn't even let his 'son' visit the orphanage.

But it was only to Yami that Seto admitted he was the one who murdered Gozaburo. He grew tired of the punishments and finally snapped and killed the one person who stood in-between his him and his happiness with Yami and Ryou.

Over the years Yami finally moved in with Seto and Ryou, they became a family with Yami and Seto as the 'parents/older brothers and Ryou the lovable little brother. Yet there was one thing Yami left out, ever since the whitentte was young he would sleep walk, so he needed constant looking after. However as Seto was working late last night both Yami and Ryou fell asleep in the lounge waiting for him, and Ryou disappeared.

"Ryou!" Ryou!" Yami had flown up several floors demanding to know if the staff saw any signs of the boy.

"Ryou!"

"Mr. Motou" a guard approached him "We've searched the entire building but there is no sign of Ryou"

"Only the inside of the building" Yami mumbled underneath his breath, his eyes widened in fear, he knew where Ryou was!

The lift was too slow so ran up the remaining steps to the roof. Making his way to the very top of the building, Yami snapped open his cell phone again

"Seto! I know where Ryou is, he's on the roof!" Yami didn't wait for the CEO to reply as he shut the phone, praying he was wrong.

* * *

Outside at night during a heavy storm stood a thin boy dressed in a wet pair of jeans, green shirt and a jumper over it. Despite the cold, the whitenette looked natural as he slowly walked along the rooftop with a dazed expression. Unconsciously Ryou wondered closer to the ledge opposite the entrance, growing closer to walking right off the roof.

Inside his dream like state the youth silently followed a cloaked man who was leading him in the direction of an abandoned village as they crossed the vast desert. Ryou tried several time to reach out to the taller man's hand, but his arms were too heavy to lift and the man kept a fast pace so the boy couldn't walk by his side.

* * *

Yami burst open the first escape door, clutching it in exhaustion from running several floors in his previous search for his 'little brother'.

"Ryou!" Yami called out unable to see properly with the heavy rain blocking his vision, but he could still make out of the white outline of a young boy walking away from him.

"Ryou is that you?!" He ran foreword trying to gain the boy's attention but he still kept his head low as he slowly kept walking, he must still be asleep "Ryou you need to wake up!" Yami instantly froze in shock seeing how close to the ledge Ryou really was "oh shit, RYOU!" He sprinted

* * *

Ryou kept walking unaware of what was going on around him or who was calling his name. All he cared about was the cloaked man who was leading him through the streets of a ghost town. The youth couldn't explain it but he felt as if the man was someone important, someone Ryou should recognise. But the whitenette didn't question it, he felt safe with this stranger, it was like he knew this person all his life.

The stranger stopped at a stone steps that went underground into a type of secret cellar or cavern. The man motioned for Ryou to go first and without a sound the sleeping boy complied.

"RYOU!"

Before he could take that first step downward he was yanked backward by the waist and the man and village disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

Yami grabbed Ryou that split second before Ryou went tumbling off the side of Kaiba's building, throwing both of them backwards with enough force to roughly hurled them both to the ground none too gently. Yami banged his head on impact but he ignored it as Ryou panicked and thought to escape his attackers hold over him, screaming the same two words over and over again

"Kul Elna! Kul Elna! Kul Elna!" He kicked, punch and bite Yami but the older teen refused to give up, Ryou was close to getting himself killed!

Out of no where Seto appeared behind him with at least three guards who stood obediently behind their boss as Seto effectively pinned the youngest male on the cold cement floor, who couldn't escape his superior size and strength. From there Yami kneeled by Ryou's side and tried to calm the frantic male down.

"Kul Elna! Kul Elna, Kul Elna…Kul Elna…Kul...Elna..." Ryou's eyes finally opened, despite the hard rain beating down on him. Gazing around in confusion as to why he was outside in the rain with Seto folding him down hard enough to bruise his shoulders. Ryou fearfully looked up into Yami panicked eyes, his expression clearly saying 'I didn't it again didn't I?'

"It's Ok Ryou, its Ok" Yami whispered pulling the confused boy into his shaking chest, repeating that same sentence to calm Ryou and himself down.

Seto's eyes narrowed in both anger and fear, anger because Yami had let Ryou out of his sight when he new better than anyone the dangers Ryou put himself in and rage towards his staff who failed to noticed a sleep walking teenager wondering the halls. He should increase security at night. Yet he was scared at the thought of losing the only little brother he had left in this world, and Yami would be too emotionally damaged if they lost Ryou; (Seto knew that feeling all too well).

Seto took off his long white trench coat and wrapped it around both the soaked teens' bodies, from there he took both of them into his arms tightly as if they would disappear if he let go.

"I'm sorry" Ryou whimpered into Yami's soaked jacket as older man ran his fingers through the youngest boy's locks of hair.

"It's Ok Ryou, I'm the one who sorry this is all my fault" He pulled Ryou closer into his embrace as he kissed Seto's lips, apologizing for falling asleep when he should have been taking care of their brother.

Seto gently held the back of Yami's head but the man only hissed in pain "Yami your head is bleeding!" Seto commented indicating to the amount blood on his fingers and the washed away stain on the floor

Ryou's head instantly snapped up, his eyes repeating 'I'm sorry' as he hugged Yami tighter.

"I'm fine Seto, it's Ryou I'm worried about" Yami smiled reassuringly but the other two could clearly see the pain in the reds of his eyes.

"Yami this could be serious" Kaiba eyes hardened as he looked at his now soaked security "get Yami's doctor on the phone and make sure he's over here before I lose my temper" One bowed and quickly ran back inside "Ryou and Yami both need a warm bath and a change of clothes and if I ever find out that no one has done something about this problem on the roof, I'll personally push each one of you off the top of this building myself!" He screamed the last part and both man sprinted back inside.

While Ryou didn't think too much about it but Yami knew very well Seto could in reality fulfil that promise, considering what he did to his own step dad at a young age. Yet that was instantly forgotten as Seto removed Yami's jacket so he could use it to apply pressure to the back of Yami's stained head. Ryou too removed Seto's coat from his shoulders and wrapped it firmly around Yami's body who was now shivering from the cold rather than fear.

"Let's get inside" Seto carefully helped Yami to his feet. While Seto supported Yami's body Ryou firmly kept the cloth of the jacket against Yami's wound to stop the blood flow.

'What is Kul Elna?' Yami asked himself as he was lead back inside. Whatever it was, it was a mysterious Yami had to solve, for Ryou's sake.

* * *

It had been several weeks later during that incident and Yami had healed ages ago and Seto managed to go back to work without worrying about his lover. Yet Ryou still kept sleepwalking at night, only this time it was starting to get harder to wake him up and he kept screaming the same two words more frequently in his dreams, 'Kul Elna'.

Ryou sat in his bedroom painting a new led figure he just created for his Monster world board Game. Ryou loved making new pieces and rules for his creation mainly because Seto was proud of him for coming up with a creative product like he did with his duel disk system. Seto even promised Ryou that once he finished his game he'd help produce it so everyone would have one all around the world.

Across from his desk where he was currently working at sat a tabletop with different Monster world environments and items Ryou worked on whenever he was inspired. Recently Ryou had been working on an Egyptian version of a Monster World battle grounds, devoted to Yami who loved Egypt and its history. Ryou just knew Yami would love it when he finally finished it.

"Ryou?" Speaking of the tri-haired devil, Yami entered his room after gently knocking "we're almost ready to go"

"Why isn't Seto coming?" Ryou mumbled staring down at his different boards, each with a unique landscape.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but is just gonna be the two of us" Yami wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders and tickled his neck "You don't favour Seto over me do you?"

Ryou squirmed before pulling away "No I love both of you equally, you're my family, my big brothers" Ryou smiled resting his head against Yami's again.

"What this piece you're working on?" Yami asked holding Ryou's hand within his own as he gazed at the red cloaked figure

"He's new character" Ryou smiled proudly "I saw him in one of my dreams so I thought I'd make him a character in Monster World" He smiled down at his white-haired character who in response glared back up into Ryou's eyes "I still haven't come up with a name for him though"

Yami moved away from Ryou and sat down on the teen's bed "speaking of dreams I think it's about time I told you why we're going to Egypt"

Ryou turned around in his chair curiously as Yami's blood red gaze looked straight into his own brown orbs with an expressional mixed with concern and seriousness. "Ryou sometimes at night you have strange dreams" Ryou nodded already knowing that "and sometime you go off into a trace and start sleepwalking, that's why you wake up in strange places. Yet no matter what you dream you always shout out the name, Kul Elna"

Ryou stared at Yami in confusion true he was aware he sleepwalked. Seto took him to several doctors who gave him medicine for his problem, but not once did he remember saying 'Kulena', he didn't even know what it was. He never remembered his dreams, only glimpses like the character he created for his board game.

As if reading the younger boy's mind Yami continued "I found Kul Elna on a map in Egypt and that's why we're going"

"I don't remember saying that" Ryou averted his gaze starting to feel worried.

"That's alright Ryou" Yami took Ryou's hand in his own as if he was talking to a child "that's why we're going there, so you can remember" He kissed Ryou's cheek reassuringly, but it only made the teen blush

"Why isn't Seto coming?" Ryou repeated tuning back to his board game

"I'm sorry Ryou but you know how much Seto has to work; besides I really believe going to Kulena will help. I know the drugs and doctors frighten you Ryou, so this might be our only option" Truthfully Seto didn't know Yami was taking Ryou to Egypt, but the CEO was just too stubborn to listen to reason "Unless you don't want to go, then we don't have to" Yami rose from the bed and walked behind Ryou's chair again, resting his hands on Ryou's shoulders

"I'm not forcing you, this is your choice, and your choice alone" the tri-haired male rested his head on top of Ryou's breathing in his scent

"I'll go" Ryou wasn't sure this would help but he was tired of those doctors looking down on him like he was a lost cause. He's been sleepwalking since he was a child and no one was successful in helping him. And he hated the medicine they gave him, it left him feeling weak, vulnerable and it only turned the dreams into nightmares.

"What's this?" Yami chuckled gazing down at the miniature palace Ryou must have built

"It's the Pharaoh's kingdom" Ryou glowed with pride, he loved showing his work off to Yami and Seto and they loved listening. "I started building a market for the story, but I then decided to model it after the palace in Egypt" He removed the top half off the palace off the game piece, revealing the royal courtroom.

Yami's smiled turned into a smirk as he gazed down on two familiar figures, a male dressed in royal clothes on a throne and a blue cloaked priest standing on his right. "And who are they?"

"You and Seto" Ryou instantly blushed "I didn't want to make new characters for the pharaoh and high priest so I modelled them after you two. You're the mighty Pharaoh who rules over Egypt and Seto is your devoted high priest" Ryou turned away in embarrassment "It was going to be a surprise"

Strong arms wrapped firmly around Ryou's waist and Yami kissed his burning cheek "I love it" He whispered "but I don't think Seto will be too impressed being one of my servants" they both chuckled only imagining how the oldest member of their 'family' would react.

"Come on Ryou, we're gonna miss our flight" Yami exited the boy's room "I'll meet you down stairs in five minutes" Yami called 'before Seto comes home' he thought to himself. Kaiba is going to be pissed once he found out what Yami was up to.

Ryou nodded in reply turning back to his colourless cloaked figurine, Ryou gazed down at him in delight he was exactly how Ryou saw him in his dreams. He already knew what colours he was gonna use for him, first short but wild pale hair, hard cold blue eyes (much like Seto's) a tanned muscular physique. But what to do for the cloak? Maybe blue, green or brown, black was an interesting colour too. Ryou let his eyes wonder over his newest 'friend' smiling at the coat that fell down to his ankles. Still even though Ryou only caught a glimpse of his new character in his dreams Ryou still felt like he was forgetting something. Looking back over his lead figure Ryou ticked off each of his details, one cloak with a hood underneath the first, a sarong wrapped around his waist, gold rings and anklets. What was missing? Moving back to the whitenette's face Ryou stared deeply into the characters colourless face, there! Something was missing on his face; it was too plain. Ryou could have sworn something else was meant to be there.

"A tattoo or face markings maybe?"

"Ryou the limo's here!" Yami called from down stairs with their bags

Snapping out of his train of thought Ryou pocketed his newest character before grabbing his backpack full of things to occupy himself with while they were going to be in Egypt. Struck by inspiration Ryou stopped in mid step as he gazed back at his Egyptian field, Ryou had fully completed the palace and upper parts of Egypt, but the lower region were still incomplete. Truthfully Ryou had no clue what to do with that area, he thought about making it the base for the bad guy, but other than that his imagination decided to take a break.

"Maybe I'll get inspired on our trip" Ryou grinned optimistically, immediately deciding to take a few slides with him. Chucking his previous backpack onto the bed, Ryou picked up his design travel kit full of paints, pieces and other bits and bob needed to make new parts for his game when he wasn't at home. It came in handy when he travelled with Seto for business meetings. Placing the board pieces into their slots Ryou zipped his bag up and ran down stairs when Yami called his name again.

"Ryou its time to go"

* * *

First Chapter Finished!! and I loved it (too back backgroudn detail though ¬¬ that was kinda boring

anyway I look foreword to your opinions, heck I'll even welcome any and all ideas

Now be patient because I'm finally gonna reveal who plays the role of the cop in this story! Care to guess?


	2. Ch2 So it Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh silent hill or anything related to those two (but I do own the DVDs and my own deck so HA)

**Warning:** Um, the regular wanrings in all horror films, violence, language, character death, and so on and so forth

Yami as Rose:

Seto as christopher

Ryou as Sharon

?? as Cybil: It would be mean of me to tell you, so you'll just have to read the chapter to find out ;p

this chapter is less descriptive than my usual work. I didn't exspect the chapter to go on for so long, so I kinda had to cut it down just so it wasn't TOO long. so I hope you don't mind. Again I'm sorry for the lack of horror in this fic so far. But please be patient, I'm wokring my way up. The next chapter will have lots of gore (and pharaohs running scared ;p aren't I mean lol )

* * *

**Chapter Two: So it begins**

"Yami how come we're not using one of Seto's jets" Ryou asked as they wondered through the airport trying to find their gate

"I'm starting to think Seto's been spoiling you" Yami chuckled as he glanced down at their tickets, trying avoiding the subject

Ryou ducked his head embarrassingly as he carried his suitcase "It's not that I mind, I was just curious"

'Because if we did, Seto could easily phone the pilot to turn the plane around, this way he can't stop us' Yami thought to himself "I didn't want to bother Seto, besides we've never actually done this before" Yami chuckled hoping Ryou didn't sense he was nervous.

Ryou fell for the lie with a big smile starting to consider this trip more of an adventure. He obediently followed Yami around the building as they walked by several businessmen, families, school kids on trips and plenty of foreigners. With such a whole variety of people in one place, Ryou couldn't help but gaze at each one of them, as if he were a little kid choosing between a wide range of flavours in an icecream palor. Out of the corner of his eye Ryou caught a flash of white to his left near the escalator, snapping his head around Ryou gazed at the line of people, different ages but not one had white hair.

"Well that was strange?" Ryou mumbled under his breathe, sensing a familiar presence

Yami immediately stopped causing Ryou to bump into his back "something the matter Ryou?" Yami asked as he turned around, luckily Ryou held onto his suitcase tightly, stopping himself from losing balance.

"No, just excited" Yami smiled at Ryou's childlike expression as he went back to his mini 'sight seeing', but in reality Ryou was trying to find that person he just saw moments ago

"Come on, let's hand in our bags and grab some lunch" Yami pocketed the tickets and passports so he could use his free hand to grab Ryou's wrist, leading him through a crowd of travellers trying to find which line to stand in

Ryou had never been to an airport before, so he had no idea what line they were meant to be in, nor did he know what airline they were flying with. Luckily Yami seemed to know exactly where they were going and dragged Ryou and his own suitcase to the back of a rather long line.

"Might as well get comfortable" Yami chuckled at Ryou as he wheeled their cases to a stop. Ryou looked ahead surprised at the length of the line and nearly pouted. Instead he followed Yami's example of leaning against their luggage and simply talked as the line moved inch by inch.

Minutes later at the exact moment Yami turned his head away Ryou he felt a cold chill run down his spine, the same feeling you got when someone was watching or standing right behind you. Spinning around with a silent gasp, Ryou scanned the flood of human's but not one looked the slight bit threatening nor did any of them give him a glance of acknowledgement.

As much as Ryou tried to relax he couldn't stop looking over his shoulder, every few minutes he would catch a glimpse of a pale skinned man with white hair out of the corner of his eye. Other times he would occasionally feel a shiver over his bare arms and neck, as if someone with cold hands was stoking his bare flesh or just wrapping their arms around his shoulders. Ryou tried his best to hide his discomfort but he could tell Yami was looking at him worriedly; this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his office typing away on his computer and occasionally multitasking whenever the video phone rang. Surprisingly he didn't have any meetings to attend to today, so the brunette thought he'd use his _rare_ free time to check up on his stocks. Yami commented many times on how boring Seto's work was but the CEO just loved explaining the importance of his job. It was amusing to see the look on Yami's as he struggled to understand al the aspects of his job.

Then there were times when Seto received more joy from watching Yami going through tournament after tournament. It was what made Yami happy and that's all Kaiba wanted, but it didn't mean he was gonna make it easy for him. They were lovers through and through but on the duel field that was put aisde, they were rivals first, lover second.

"Yami hasn't called today" Seto just realized. Yami normally called him at least once a day, to check up on the young CEO (or he'd make Ryou call, so Seto wouldn't find out he was worried)

'Is he still upset about that argument the other day?' Kaiba frowned replaying the memory in his head

"_Yami that is without a doubt, the most ridicules suggestion that's ever come out of your mouth"_

"_I'm doing this for Ryou" The shorter duellist argued_

"_Yami he's unstable, he needs a specialist, not a vacation!"_

"_The medicine isn't working, everyone's practically given up on him and I won't have you lock him up in some hospital like a test subject or a lab rat!"_

"_And you think showing him some ruins will help?!" He howled "Don't tell me you actually believe bringing our brother to a ghost town in the middle of desert is gonna help."_

"_We tried everything else!" Yami hissed not wanting to disturb Ryou who was quietly sleeping on the couch in the next room "this once, just this once! Let me try it my way, I know it sounds crazy but you have to trust me"_

"_Yami for once in your life listen to reason, Ryou's about obsessed with Egypt as you are! It was a dream and nothing more, he probably just shouted it out from some research he did the previous night. It's a coincidence and nothing more" He glared head on into Yami's stubborn eyes._

_It was another competition between the two and Yami was the king at any and all games, but this time Seto had a higher reason for not backing down. He was tough but he cared for Ryou just as much Yami did and he wasn't going to send him on a wild goose chase, Ryou wouldn't be able to stand another disappointment in his life._

_Yami lowered his eyes admitting defeat. Seto's eyes filled with victory but also with regret, so he placed a tender arm on Yami's shoulders "I promise you, I'll find out what's wrong with Ryou, just be patient" With that he left the room to check up on the said teen, missing the silent words Yami whispered_

"_I still have to try" Yami mumbled as he clenched with fist and jaw. Seto may not believe in spirits and magic, but Yami did, he knew they were very real. If Ryou's problem couldn't be solved through science then he'd do it the supernatural way. With or without Seto's consent._

Seto sighed as he glanced over at the photograph of Ryou and Yami he kept on his desk. It was a special day since Yami had just barely saved his title of King of Games in duel monster's match broadcast all over the world. Yami was dressed in his traditional duelling outfit, a black t-shirt, a blue jacket similar to domino's school uniform only darker and more gothic. He also wore a pair of leather pants with matching buckles, around his shoes, and neck. Finishing his outfit was two studded belts, one that held his deck and another just for the sake of it.

In the picture he was grinning at the camera with his arms wrapped around Ryou's shoulders, who in tern held Yami's trophy. Yami didn't have any use for prizes so he would let their younger boy hold them just to see the boy look up at him in pride.

That particular photo was taken seconds before the press arrived to have an interview with. Ryou would normally try to slide away from the growing crowds but Yami held on tightly to Ryou's shoulders so he was in every shot. Seto never understood the reason why he kept Ryou close during these times, just to let the world know Ryou was his 'brother' or just to embarrass him. Seto didn't know. Or maybe it was Yami who was nervous and needed someone to hold on to, to give him the confidence he needed, again Seto didn't have a clue, Yami was tough person to figure out, even for him.

Seto glanced over to the next photo except this one didn't have either Yami or Ryou in it. The picture was very old, shown by the dullness in colour compared to the previous photo. In it was just him and raven haired little boy, Seto's brother, Mokuba. It was a simple picture really, just two **real** brothers, playing a harmless game of chess with a bunch of spectators watching in the background. Seto couldn't remember who took the photo, it might have been Yami, he didn't know nor did he care. Mokuba looked up to his big brother and in return Seto protected Mokuba from all the dangers they faced in the orphanage. Mokuba saw Seto as some sort of Superman, invincible, unbeatable, but that didn't stop the younger boy from trying to beat him in chess. Mokuba would never beat his big brother, but he did come close, closer than Yami ever could. Mokuba was even close to winning until….

Seto's eyes narrowed, and in a fit of rage threw the entire content of his desk to the floor. Papers went flying, the phone beeped as it was thrown off its stand, the monitor and keyboard weren't damaged but they too fit the ground hard. He even threw all the photos off his desk and each one hit the ground with a smash. The glass broke.

Seto punched the table hard forming a dent 'why did it happen'. Just after that photo was taken, several moves later when his little brother was finally close to beating him, he just sat dazed and fainted. Without a warning, without out a sign. 'no' Kaiba thought to himself. There were plenty of signs, Mokuba was always resting, the way he easily got out of breath, the way he sweated constantly, there were many signs. Seto just overlooked them and look what happened.

Kaiba fell to his knees and gazed down at the smiling picture of Mokuba who held a pawn in his tiny fist. Seto saw Mokuba wasn't feeling well, he knew something was up, he just didn't think. Reaching out he pulled the paper from its case without ripping it. The doctors said if Mokuba got to them sooner he would have had a fighting chance. Just a bit earlier and he could have lived

"I'm sorry Mokuba, please forgive me, I promised to look after you and I broke that promise" Seto for the first time in years let a single tear escape his blue eyes which were normally as hard as stone.

Kneeling on the ground Seto hugged the aged photo to himself and let himself grieve for just a moment longer before he would shrug the whole incident off, clean up his desk and get back to work.

* * *

Hours later Yami and Ryou finally got onto their plane and took off. Ryou was having the time of his life, Yami on the other hand was trying to hide his ever growing worry behind his indifferent glare. As normal Seto would arrive home some time later on tonight, excepting Ryou to still be working on his game and Yami waiting in the living room, upset the CEO missed dinner. Only this time neither one of them would be waiting for Seto when he got home. Yami knew Seto would be beyond worried, but once he figured out where Yami went that would quickly morph into anger.

Yami glanced over at Ryou who sat by the window seat. Yami expected someone else to take the third seat in their row but once no one else arrived Yami let Ryou take the window seat, while he sat on the isle so there was more legroom between them.

Yami failed to notice that he had been reading the same page of his magazine for 20 minutes now, but his thoughts always went back to Seto's reaction, or every few moments when Ryou would fearfully look at the empty seat in-between them as if someone was sitting there. At first Yami thought it was just coinsidence, but after a while he would notice Ryou inching further back into his seat, as if some creature was reaching out to him. He would have questioned Ryou further but instead the boy took out his headset and listend to some music. (as if to drown out someones voice?)

Yami groaned in exhaustion, but he let those thoughts slip from his head as he started looking through the feature films that were on this flight, anything to get his mind off things

* * *

Yami's prodition was very much accurate, since later on that night when Seto finally returned home he was confused to find to traces of his lover and younger brother, anywhere within the mansion. Of course he was beyond furious when his butler revealed their location to Cairo Egypt. In a fit of rage Seto nearly tossed each one of his workers down the three flights of stairs, instead he just pushed them all aside as he ran to his office to call Yami's cell.

Considering the time, Seto already guessed that Yami and Ryou were already reaching Egypt so of course their phones wouldn't be on, but he still had to try. Once he found Yami's phone had been switched off, he tried Ryou but he wasn't surprised to find that Ryou's was turned off as well.

'Great I give them both phones and the one time _I_ actually call _them_, they decide to turn them off' Yami always had his phone on so he could keep bothering Seto while he was trying to work! Honestly, Yami to has a job and he particpate in every competition thrown at him, and he still has time to annoy his lover with constant phone calls. Seto paced around his office trying to determine what was going on. 'Why would those two go off to Egypt like this, without so much as a not. And why is Yami taking Ryou travelling, he knows about Ryou's condition' He stopped in mid-step, finally catching on

Sprinting out of his room, Seto quickly ran into Yami's. It was bare and untouched since Yami never card about personnel possessions or styling his belingings. Inside he noticed Yami's computer was still on, maybe he'd find a clue there. Waking the computer from sleep mode Seto was immediately greeted by a web page displaying 'famous ghost towns in Egypt'. Seto looked over the page with little interest, ready to close the page and look through Yami's 'history', but two words made his blood run cold 'Kul Elna'

"He didn't" Seto found himself whispering in a mixture of shock and freight.

Seto clicked the link and his eyes ran over the web page furiously, taking in every spec of background he could get 'Kul elna, also known as the Village of thieves, was an old town settled in the lower regions of Egypt. Centuries ago, the village received this name, as the townspeople were famous thieves that raided the Pharaoh's tombs in the Valley of the Kings in order to survive. However In modern days, an unknown contamination and disease in the livestock caused a quick spread of illness throughout the village, killing several citizens with the first month.

Seto stopped reading after that point, he knew what Yami's wild imagination was capable of and immediately put 2 and 2 together. "Yami! What were you thinking?!"

* * *

Ryou woke up alone in the dark, Yami was nowhere around, neither was any other person for that matter. It was cold and there was no one to hold onto, no one to share their warmth with him.

"Ryou, Ryou" In the dark a strange voice called out, drawing him in like a moth to a flame "Ryou, Ryou, come back to us" the voice was so alluring, Ryou couldn't recognize who it was, he wasn't sure if it was Yami or Seto telling him to come home, or just some stranger

"Ryou" the voiced purred again with its loving yet tormenting voice as it came closer "Its time for the reunion" Ryou was engulfed in flames

It hurt, it burned, he was engulfed in pure heat and the fire pulled him further downwards into the centre of hell itself. Below him in underground lair sat a red cloaked figure calling out to him. His flesh was burned beyond repair and a noticeable scar glared back into his own eyes. The man was clearly in pain, yet Ryou didn't care. It could have been the devil for all he knew. The heat was so intense the scared boy froze in pain unable to call out for help, or to even scream just for the sake of it as he was pulled deeper into the darkness.

Ryou thrashed around on the ground as his skin burned right off his bones. A scream finally escaped his lips and he cried on the ground. Arms engulfed him and the pain seized. Ryou didn't know why the flames didn't harm him anymore but he didn't, he just clung to the new yet familiar embrace of the devil that now held him

"Come home Ryou" Another voice whispered from behind him, a more familiar voice, so seductive and beautiful "its time for our reunion" He voices laughed and once again Ryou's eyes filled with fear as he thrashed in the strong arms that held him tightly

* * *

"Ryou! Ryou!" Yami shook Ryou's shoulders as hard as he could but the boy was still screaming as if he were in pain. The younger boy struggled in his grip as he called for help, shouting something about two men and his skin burning. "Ryou, you're OK, it's just me, nothings gonna harm you" Ryou wasn't calming down, if anything he struggled harder

Yami tried desperately to coax the boy out of his nightmare but it wasn't working. Closing his eyes tightly Yami's hands shook as his stomach filled with regret 'fine I'll try Seto's method' Without any further thought Yami's hand snapped out and he backhanded his brother right across the face.

Ryou's eye snapped open in both pain and shock and he stared into Yami's apologetic eyes in confusion and increasing fear. Time seemed to slow down as Ryou raised his ever shaking hand to his, now red cheek 'Did he just slap me?' Ryou was used to receiving a harsh method from Seto whenever he couldn't wake up from a nightmare, but never Yami. He never raised his hand to Ryou before, ever.

"Are you OK" Yami asked as he brought the shaking teen into his chest rubbing his back, silently apologizing

Ryou clung to Yami's shoulders as he gazed around him in fear. They were in the middle of the desert, in a car filled with their suitcases and belongings. Ryou remembered now, once the plane landed they rented a vehicle and Ryou must have fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

"Sorry Yami" Ryou whispered into Yami's shoulders.

"Its OK" Yami ran his fingers through Ryou's lavender locks as he held the boy against his chest, waiting for Ryou's heart beat to slow down to his own pace.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked finally breaking the silence

"Still a couple more hours away from Kul Elna" Yami chuckled confidently, they made suprising progress since landing "I had to stop the car though, once you started screaming about a fire" Ryou buried his face further into Yami's jacket "There's suppose to be station just up ahead, we need to stop there for some water" Yami groaned as he glared at the broken air conditioner. "Hungry?" Yami lifted Ryou's chin as he smiled don at the tired boy

"A little" Ryou grinned back.

* * *

In the scorching heat of the desert a young police officer straddled his patrol bike as he sat in the cool shade of the petrol station's shadow. When you live in a waste land miles from the nearest big city, there isn't much to do so naturally the young man was bored out of his skull. Despite the heat, he had yet to remove his helmet hiding his locks of hair, nor did he take off his glances, due to the sun's glare.

Tapping his gloved fingers against the handles of his bike the policeman continued to sit in silence, listening to the loud voices of the travellers inside the nearby restaurant, talking about pointless chit chat. The young man really wished for something exciting to happen.

The Gods must of heard his please, case at that exact moment, a 4x4 drove through the dust covered road to where he lounged, hidden beside the petrol station. He watched with uncaring eyes as two foreigners sat in the front seat. Both were Asian, most likely Japanese, the first was slightly taller than the second; although that may just be from his spiky hair. He looked like a cross between a Goth and a punk with his leather pants, buckles

'In this weather?' The policeman chuckled, although the three colours that ran through his hair really surprised him 'that can't be natural, can it?' Although he wans't one to talk considering the colour of his own hair was unnatural around these parts.

Yet it was the second one that really took his breath away, he was dressed in blue jeans, with a white and blue stripped t-shirt and trainers. His long white/lavender hair went well with his pale complexion as did his beautiful brown eyes that held a child's inoccents.

'Cute' The man smiled but he couldn't help but watch curiously as the boy was slightly startled and almost frightened? 'Curious'. The pale boy got out of the car with the older male but the darker male grabbed on to the boy's arm and started whispering something to him.

* * *

"Ryou, why did you change your figurine?" Yami asked as he pulled his wallet out of the car, the other hand holding onto Ryou's wrist

"Change?" glancing down tiredly Ryou's eyes snapped open seeing his white clothed figurine, now wore a blood red cloak and three scars running down the right side of his face, the longest running through his eye while two smaller ones crossed over underneath his cheek "I-I didn't do that"

Yami watched nervously as Ryou dug through his backpack and pulled out board pieces for his game, once puzzle pieces that created a map of Egypt. Now they were re-painted with ancient buildings and land marks. Now it looked like a map of a town instead of a country

"Yami I didn't do this" Ryou panicked, his work was vandalised "What's going on!" Yami worried Ryou would go into a panic grabbed onto his shoulders tightly and brought him close so he could hold him

"Ryou its Ok, calm down" Unknown to either of them, the policmena was still watching, glaring at Yami accusingly as he restrain the confused boy as he struggled to be released.

"Its Ok Ryou, it's Ok. It's been a long day and you're tired, maybe you just forgot you changed it"

"But I didn't! I'm sure I didn't, I would have remember. Could I have done this in my sleep" Ryou asked worriedly, he was starting to fear sleeping now.

"No Ryou no, I'm sure that's not the case. Listen I'm gonna go inside quickly and I'll be right back. I want you to stay in the car while I'm gone, sit in the back seat so you can lie down and sleep, its been a long day" Yami lifted Ryou's chin and smiled reassuringly at him. Ryou didn't look convinced but he was tired so he nodded and got into the car

From where he sat the man raised an eyebrow as the older man pushed the whitenette into the back seat of the car before locking the vehicle as he went inside to probably pay for the petrol. That gave him a few minutes.

Lifting off his bike the man casually walked around Yami so not to draw eye contact as he quickly made his was over to the car where the window was slightly open to let in the air. Leaning against the door he glanced inside at the boy who sat there nervously

"Hello there" the boy jumped in surprised and turned towards him worriedly, although he was slightly releaved the man knew Japanese otherwise you couldn't have understood him

"H-hai?" Was Ryou's only reply

"Its Ok I'm a police officer." The dark skinned male smiled reasurringly, but he couldn't help raise an eyebrow from the visible bruises along the boy's shoulders and upper arm, as if someone over the years had been holding him down painfully. He also notice the red mark around the boy's face from a visible slap that would change into a bruise within a day or two. "Are you Ok, is that man taking you somewhere?"

The boy opened and closed his mouth like a fish before quickly muttering "I'm fine" he then rolled up the window ending their conversation

He chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation. If he didn't know any better, he'd actually suspected the tri-haired male of kidnapping the confused boy in the car, or he was at least abusing the teen since there was no way he beleived those wounds were from an accident.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir but the machine won't accept any of your cards" Yami's eye narrowed in thought, not in confusion, but in annoyance and understanding. Instead of pursuing the matter he merely pulled out notes from his wallet and paid with those

"Sorry for wasting your time" Yami spoke fluenitly speaking the same language as the worker (Yami went BEYOND obsessed when it came to Egypt/Africa) Yet he bowed as expected in Japan's culture, but in Egypt he suppose he did look peculiar.

Just as he walked out the door Yami's phone vibrated in his pocket, he didn't need to read the caller ID before growled down the speaker

"You can't stop me by blocking my cards Seto, I came prepared and exchanged my money into their currency at the airport."

Seto ignored him "Yami what do you think you're doing!"

"I thought we were having an argument" Yami replied calmly seeing as Seto was seconds away from a full out fight

"Yami this is ridiculous, have you seen the sites about that village you're taking Ryou to, it's a ghost town! there's no one there to help Ryou"

"Yes I saw the pages and I know its abandonned, but you have to trust me Seto when I tell you I have to this" Yami pleaded

"Yami I know you actually believe in this hocus pocus magic stuff, but this time you have to grow up and face the facts, Ryou is mentally unstable and he can't be travelling just so you can go sight seeing" Seto was beyond furious and Yami lost all patience at that point

"You may be blind Seto but I'm not, I know the answer to Ryou's problem lies within Kul Elna and I made a promise years ago that I would do anything to help our brother. I'd do anything for him, anything!"

"Just listen to yourself for five seconds! You actually believe years of sleep walking and nightmares can actually be resolved by strolling into a ghost town just because he shouts it out in his sleep?"

"I know it sounds crazy"

"Sounds crazy! You belong in a hospital more than Ryou does, now bring him home or I'll be forced to come down their and drag both of you back myself. He needs a doctor"

"The doctors can't do anything Kaiba" he spat, Yami only called Seto by his last name when he was really angry at the stubborn CEO "the medicine doesn't work, the doctors gave up on him years, heck even Ryou's given up hope of getting better" Yami's voiced lowered as he held back tears. All those times Ryou slept, he'd scream in his sleep, wake up crying in Yami's arm from another nightmare, a never-ending nightmare in Ryou's case "We've tried your way Seto, for 12 years we did it your way, now it's my turn. Ryou's scared and I don't think he can handle another nightmare, I don't think he could handle any more pain" by now Yami was leaning against the wall to balance himself "If you really think this trip was pointless, then you won't have to worry 'cause we'll be heading back first thing tomorrow"

"Yami" The tri- haired boy didn't give the Seto a chance to reply as he shut the phone, ending their discussion. Ryou was beyond scared, he'd never admit it but Ryou grew more unstable with each dream, each one more realistic then the last. Sometimes the fear and lack of sleep caused Ryou to become ill for days. Other times it took longer to wake Ryou up from his screaming with each passing month. Yami truly feared Ryou would eventually get to the point when he couldn't wake up again.

"I won't let that happen, I made a promise" glancing back towards the car Yami raised an eyebrow seeing a cop outside Ryou's window.

He briskly walked over to them, hearing his footstep the officer gave a simple nod in greeting before walking away again.

"Are you Ok Ryou?" Yami asked quickly geting into the car

"Yeah I'm fine" Ryou yarned wanting nothing more to go to sleep, but with only nightmares to greet him Ryou could never fully rest.

The young policemen watched from the shadows as Yami drove away, quickly noting down his license plate number before picking up his walkie talkie.

"This is Malik Ishtar, come in base over" He removed his sunglasses, revealing a set of beautiful yet hard lilac eyes that watched the vehicles still in sight.

"Copy that Malik, is there a situation? Over" Malik brought the device back to his lips

"Maybe" He mumbled glaring at the image of bruises aligning the pale boy's body still visible in his head "I have just witnessed a vehicle heading south, with an abused young boy in the back. The driver could be part of the underground slavery ring we've been tracking down these past few months. I'm in pursuit of the vehicle and I'll be following them to their location"

Not waiting for a reply Malik pocketed the device and mounted his bike, taking off after Yami and Ryou 'Poor kid, he's old enough and beautiful enough to be used as a sex slave' Malik grit his teeth, what freaks of nature would dare kidnap a harmless boy and sell him to other perverts around the world, he's just an inoccent child. Kicking the stand he took off after them, following the dust trail.

* * *

and Once again that's another chappie from me ;p

Feel free to comment on what you think was good, what you think was bad. and what you think should happen cause my imgination has its limits and I wouldn't mind hearing some of your ideas.

anyway I hope some of you out there aren't too dissapointed that Malik got the role of Cybil, I just thought he'd play the part very well. That and I have a soft spot for the blond egyptain # (blush)

To make me happy please press the button below you and type away!


	3. Ch3 Welcome to Kul Elna

Hey guys. I know its been a while since I've done anything, but college has suceeded in keeping me busy (who knew) and some other stuff happened which I'm not comfortable talking about over a chapter, or with people I barely know. So, yeah, me lazy and busy. Blah blah blah

But I finally made time for another chappie of this pic since its been getting do popular, and I must say I'm quite proud of it. This is my longest chapter yet and there's is actually some action in it (gasp). So I hope I won't disappoint you once you've finished reading this (I've gone over this so many time, so PLZ don't tell me there are still spelling mistakes TT___TT )

I'd also like to thank "Danvers Girls" .net/u/1507801/ for her latest review to this chapter, telling me several mistakes I've made in this chappie and how to fix them (I luv ya girl *highfive*). So please give your appreciation to her as well ;p

**FYI: I finally found a use for the millenium items! So I had to re-write the begining of this chappie where Yami is meant to be fiddleing with the Puzzle. So yeah those of you who are re-reading this, might wonder why that scene suddenly vanished. Don't threat I'm just tidying this up for the next chapter! (after so many mothns, inspiration has ifnally moved back into my brain lol!)**

Anywho, enjoy you crappy chapter (Littlekuriboh humour)

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Kul Elna**

* * *

After a few more hours Yami and Ryou were still driving towards there destination, Kul Elna, making far better progress than Yami could have hoped for. The landscape was still a never ending pit of sand, yet he couldn't help but notice a dark aura up ahead. At first he thought it was just the affect the sunset had on the horizon, but it was just too purple and, foggish? Yami wanted to voice his opinion but Ryou was still fast asleep and he wasn't about to disturb Ryou's peaceful dreams anytime soon.

Yami passed the time by reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled a small and broken gold piece with a eye engraved along the top. The golden piece was Yami's good luck charm and a reminder of his family back in Domino Japan. His grand father Solomon Motou was once a well known archaeologist back in his youth as well as a lover of all games. On one of Solomon's expeditions he uncovered a secret tomb that was meant to hold the greatest game in history. He lost two men on that trip and never found the legendary game of Egypt, true he found the hidden tomb and found the puzzle box in the legend, but the only thing inside was a single piece of gold with an eye staring back at him. Solomon was dissapointed to learn his search was for nothing and returned home with the single piece and gave to his grandson Yugi. Yugi held onto that piece and it really did bring him good luck, Yami's cousin possesed amazing luck and intelligence to win any game ever made. No rule was too complex, no strategy to hard to overcome, no chance too risky, it didn't matter what the circumstance were Yugi would always over come them. Eventually Yugi passed the piece onto Yami the day he moved in with them after his parents died. Yami never believed in luck, fate or destiny, but once he possesed the gold piece Yami's life did improve. Seto asked Yami to move in with him, they got Ryou back and Yami's duelling abilities increased to the point of becoming the King of Games. Yami held onto the piece ever since and has never let it out of his site since it was first given to him.

Yami chuckled thinking back on those times, he did miss Yugi even if he was only on the other side of Domino. Still, with his education he never got to see much of Yugi anymore, and his job didn't exactly help his schedule either. He really should catch up when this trip was over.

Suddenly a siren went off a few yards behind him and out of the rear view mirror Yami could still make out a policeman's motorbike coming up in the distance. The same one from the petrol station, which meant it, must have been the same driver that was watching Ryou when Yami went to pay for gas.

"Seto couldn't have?" Fearing the worst, Yami could only assume since there was nothing wrong with this driving (unless Egypt had a different set rules from Japan), Seto must have found some way of tracking them down; why else would the police be involved?

Shaking off his negative thoughts Yami remained calm, after all maybe Seto didn't send the police after him (but with his money and resources it wouldn't be too difficult), maybe the guy was just wondering why he was this far south? Either way Yami decided he was better off pulling over then get into more trouble.

"Yami?" The siren woke Ryou from his first pleasant dream in weeks, idiotic police.

Yami smiled at Ryou in reassurance and was about to inform him about what was going on when the flashing blue and red lights of the bike lit something ahead of Yami in the distance. Scanning the landscape in front of him, Yami could just make out an old sign he would of drove right pass if it weren't for Malik. Squinting Yami could just make out the sentence "-- Kul Elna". Glancing left Yami noticed that there was no visible road beyond the one he was already on, meaning that the shifting sand must have covered it up, or there was no actual road only a small path for those on foot.

Yami Glanced back at the police officer as he slowed down to a complete stop, his sirens still turned on, irritating Yami's ears while the lights kept flickering blue and red rapidly in union.

"Yami?" Ryou asked again, glancing over at the familiar officer from the petrol station who was talking to him while Yami was gone.

"Ryou put your seat belt on." Yami whispered never taking his eyes off his rear-view mirror.

Ryou didn't understand why he would need to wear his seat belt if they had already stopped driving, but followed Yami's instructions regardless.

Yami kept the engine going and watched the policeman's every move waiting for the right moment to act. He dismounted his bike, got off and took a few steps forward and away from the safety of his own vehicle. Perfect. Yami (none too gently) slammed his foot down on the gas peddle and took off.

"Yami?!" Ryou gasped clutching his seat belt as he was thrown backwards in his seat.

Malik's widen in surprise and quickly narrowed again "Stop!" He spun around a hopped onto his bike, wasting precious seconds.

"Yami what are you doing?!" Ryou gasped shocked that Yami was actually running from a police officer.

"Finishing the rest of this trip." Was Yami's own reply as he drove faster, turning left onto the hidden road unaware that the wind was blowing harder and the sand was shifting faster sound them as it was alive.

Behind them Yami couldn't make out the policeman since it was now official night time and the wind blew faster like a sandstorm covering the windows form view. The only clue he had that the policeman was following them was the sound of the siren in the distance.

Ryou kept looking over his shoulder trying to spot the policemen but he couldn't make anything out, it was almost as if the desert was assisting Yami in his escape, trapping them in a typhoon. They drove over a bump and Ryou gasped as he was thrown about again "Yami you need to slow down! You can't see anything!"

Yami however either didn't hear Ryou or acknowledge him as he pressed harder on the pedal. They were so close to Kul Elna and Yami wasn't about to let some officer make him turn around and go home, not after they came so far.

As the van finally drove out of the sand storm that had engulfed their vehicle only moment ago, they were greeting with utter calmness and a beautiful night sky with sparkling lights watching over them. Looking over his shoulder again Ryou saw the sand storm had suddenly disappeared and he could finally make out the flashing blue and red lights in distance that reminded him of fireworks, even the sound of the blazing sirens grew weaker until Ryou could only hear the ones still ringing in his ears. The whitnette could only guess that the guy must have been forced to pull over once he entered the sandstorm.

"Yami he stopped, you can slow- Look Out!!!"

A cloaked figure jumped out onto the road in front of the car, arm spread out welcoming the vehicle to hit him. Thinking quickly Yami slammed the breaks down as he spun the wheel to avoid the stranger. The impact flung the car on its side, sending both males flying in their seats at the sudden halt. Yami's forehead hit the steering wheel, then everything went black.

* * *

"Blue eyes white jet you are clear for take off" a voice called over the monitor as Kaiba took hold of the controls to his personal blue dragon shaped jet that resembled his most faithful creature.

"About time" Kaiba mumbled over his headset as he increased the power of the engine, ready for take off.

"Sir?" a new more aged voice took a hold of the mike "May I remind you that you have an important meeting tomorrow at 8. sharp with a Mr. Von Schroeder? You have been planning this business deal for over a month and he is after all, coming all the way from Germany".

"Then you'll just have to tell Zigfriend to reschedule, an important matter has come up and I don't have time to amuse the likes of him. Frankly he can stay in Europe for as along as he likes" Kaiba growled, being in the same room as his rivaling company director was not something he ever looked foreword to, the guy drove him nuts.

A silent but noticeable sigh could be made out of the headset "Very well Mr. Kaiba, I will inform Mr. Von Schroeder personally on your behalf" The communication was turned off.

"That's all I ask for" And with that the blue eyes jet was propelled foreword and Kaiba turned the engine up to full capacity to lift the heavy air craft and keep it moving with the help of the harsh thrust.

"Yami, not matter what happens you can't do it all alone" If Yami was going to put himself on the line then Seto would be there to catch him if he fell, no matter how mad he may be at his lover "Wait for me".

* * *

Yami groaned as he regained consciousness, his eyes fluttered open only to shut again once the pain caught up with his wakening body. Yami gave out a dreaded moan as he sluggishly pushed his face off the blood covered wheel he was resting on. How many times in one month can you crack your skull anyway?

'What happened?' Yami thought as he inspected the blood running down one side of his face, while pain flowed through his neck and back. It took his mind several minutes to remember that he was in Egypt, driving Ryou to the deserted village of Kul Elna.

"Ryou!" Yami jumped causing pain to shoot through his aching skull. Slowing down Yami rolled in his seat so he could look over his shoulder to the back seat "Ryou are you OK?" There was no reply

"Ryou?" Yami forced himself up, Yami calmly inspected the whole of the car but his mind only panicked once figuring out that he was the only soul in the vehicle and Ryou's door was wide open

"He couldn't have?" Forcing his own door open with his shoulder Yami rolled out and looked around at the empty road, unaware that the fog was thicker than before, preventing any of the stars from passing through the shadows, yet it there was still a thin layer of light passing through.

"Ryou! Ryou where are you!" Yami was beyond worried, even if Ryou did escape the crash without harm, he couldn't have possibly gotten out without some difficulty, especially in his sleepwalking state "Ryou! Ryou answer me! Ryou!" Yami shouted his 'little brother's' names for ages but he received no reply. He tried walking down the road to the village up ahead but once his head started spinning he had to turn around and fish out the first aid kit from the glove box. Taking a handful of pain killers for later, he then found many white bandages and used them to stop at least stop the bleeding than ran down the side of his face. Pocketing the rest of the bandages and anything else of use, he took hold of the flashlight under the seat, making sure he pocketed the remaining batteries in his other pocket. Yami may not know the time but he assumed it would be dark soon and if he couldn't find Ryou during the day, then he would keep looking through the night if he had to.

Fishing through his pockets Yami just realized his deck was still secured to his belt. Did he really bring a bunch of cards half way around the world? Yami was about to chuck the belt into the car when a light whisper urged him to keep a hold if it and bring his duel disk. His eyes glazed over as he dug through the travel bag for his duel disk that was stored away just like the voice told him it was. Funny, Yami didn't remember bringing this when he was packing either?

Yami didn't have time to think things over so quickly pocketing the items he jogged onwards into the fog that surrounded the nearby town up ahead, with only a duel disk and a flash light as his only resources. Once Yami's eyes stopped going fuzzy from the blood loss, he increased movements into a swift sprint. Whatever took Ryou into that thick fog, he was gonna go in and get him back no matter what the cost. With his sights set fully on catching up with Ryou, Yami failed to notice the sign hidden behind the dark shroud that read "welcome to Kul Elna".

* * *

Yami ran for ages until he reached the border of the village of Kul Elna and to his surprise the entire town was vacant. Not one soul was wondering the streets, no voices were mindlessly chatting nor was there any warmth in the air. Yami's only companion was the ever growing fog, which Yami barely acknowledged since Ryou was the only thing on his mind. If he was paying bit of attention however, Yami would probably be questioning the logic of fog in Egypt with little to no moisture in the air.

Choosing a random street, Yami jogged once again chanted Ryou's name like a broken record, helplessly calling out for him. Yami then gave up and shouted for any of the villagers who he assumed were hiding in their homes upon his arrival, but to his surprise every stone made house was abandoned. Not one soul occupied these streets besides himself.

"Where is everybody?" Yami knew the village was most likely abandoned but he did expect to see at least one person. The entire area seemed so dead, the streets were scattered with litter and broken items, it was almost as like everyone left in a hurry, but why?

Yami decided to wonder the streets more carefully hoping to come across one person or just to find Ryou fast asleep in one of the buildings. Unfortunately he had no such he luck, no one was here.

"This is too much." He was beyond freaked out "Ryou if you're out there I really need you to answer me, Ryou!"

Something covered in black jumped out from one of the shadows and before Yami couldn't properly react, it ran around the next corner. It was the guy who made him crash!

"Hey you!" Yami didn't have time to think, seeing the person he ran after him in hot pursuit. Running around the next corner Yami found himself on another street, he just caught the flash of black from a coat, run around the next corner across the street

"Wait!" Yami took after him again but to his dismay at the next he ran into an alley with no exit "Hey! Where are you?!"

Glancing down Yami saw a flight of stairs under one of the huts which he could only assume was some sort of cellar. Yami didn't know who than man was but with no other leads, Yami could only assume this guy knew Ryou's whereabouts, or could at least give him some answers. Taking his chances Yami took the first few steps down, expecting some kind of trap.

At that moment what sounded like an alarm filled his ears, a combination of drums and horns blasted at full volume. Clutching the stone wall Yami gripped his ears as his bleeding head started banging again. Around him, the little amount of light that penetrated through the darkness was suddenly blocked out. Glancing upwards Yami watched in fascination as the clouds above swirled like a whirlpool or a hurricane, turning from pale grey to pitch black, blocking out all rays of light. And as the light died so did the alarm and Yami was left alone in the shadows.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Reaching for his flash light Yami quickly turned it on and scanned the walls around him, he couldn't see anything that wasn't in the glare of the light. With only the torch as his guide Yami ventured deeper into the underground room.

"This is getting too dangerous, I need to find Ryou and get out of here and quickly.

Walking deeper Yami finally reached the bottom and scanned his torch around the underground room, soon realizing that the cellar was in fact a labyrinth of many tunnels that probably ran through the entire block of stone huts.

"Might as well pick a direction." Going left Yami quickly but carefully made his way through the maze before him, careful not to venture too far from the only visible exit behind him. Yet Yami couldn't stop the shiver that ran up his, not from a chill, but the feeling when you just knew something or someone was watching you.

From one of the corners and shadow jumped. Flashing the torch Yami caught a glimpse of a black cloak fly past him and ran further into the maze.

"Stop!" Yami took after the assumed person, he didn't want to risk getting lost, but at the same time he didn't want to risk Ryou's safety.

The man was quick and stealthy, jumping over boxes like a bird in flight, gliding around corners as if on an ice ring while Yami followed clumsily behind, barely managing to catch each of the turns without losing speed. The cloaked man reached a deadline since a metal wired fence blocked their path, causing Yami to grin victoriously. Only to his dismay, the man ran up the stack of abandoned crates like steps on the stairs. He jumped off the last one, side kicking the brick wall next to him to boost himself up, and using his arms he caught the railing of the fence and like an acrobat threw flipped himself over the gate. Landing on one knee with a deep grunt on the other side, he quickly got up and kept running.

Yami ran the rest of the path until he was thrown against the fence, he hissed in frustration, unable to follow the cloaked man. He just managed to catch the figure turn around another corner and out of sight. Yami punched the in anger, he was so close and the guy got away as if Yami was nothing but child's play. Losing all strength Yami collapsed on his knees.

"Damn." He was too slow and Yami even if Yami climbed over the fence he'd just get lost in this underground maze, not that he wasn't already lost to begin with. He failed to catch the guy and in the progress he might as well have failed his little brother. "Ryou." In a fit of rage Yami punch the stone floor with all his might, ignoring the pain that shot through his knuckles.

Next to him something light and hallow rattle on the floor from the impact he punched the ground. Glancing over to his right Yami could make out a small plastic, square board. Reaching over Yami picked it up and had to rely on his torch to see it clearly. It was one of Ryou's vandalized game board pieces! While it was covered with black, brown and red paint, that were clearly done in a hurry, Yami could still make out the design of what Yami could only make out as a structure of buildings. On the other side however it had been carved into, forming a set of lines that didn't match the sliding blocks of Ryou's usual work, it was almost as if those lines were trying to form some sort of picture, or a message?

Yami let that last part slip his mind as his teeth clenched and through the darkness he glared at the fence blocking his path. That cloaked man must have dropped this piece as he fled, which meant he got the piece from Ryou, meaning he really was the guy who made him crash! The one who opened Ryou's door and took him!

"You bastard! Come back here and face up to what you did!" Yami got to his feet and shook the fence, as if rattling it long enough would break the wire. At the top of his lungs, he threw every insult and curse he knew, in every language he could think of for what seemed like years until his voice finally croaked and he collapsed on the ground again, defeated. He didn't care if the guy couldn't hear his curses, he just had to let them out.

"Ryou….Ryou where are you?" Yami's own voice echoed through the labyrinth, his only companion as he sat their exhausted, wishing nothing more than for Ryou to just run into his arms or at least answer him "Ryou, please be safe."

Around him was an uneven display of liquid rapidly dripping on the floor, catching Yami's attention. The liquid smelt horrid but familiar in Yami's mind, he could even make out an unusual sound of a cross between tapping feet? Slithering snakes? And rolling pebbles? What ever it was, the sounds were too small to be a human, but too big to be a rat or snake.

"What is that?" Keeping his voice low, Yami kept his hand over the torch as he moved away from the fence and around the other corner, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

The sound of dripping became louder and the stench told him he was getting closer. Yami knew something was down here, but he didn't want to reveal himself fearing what he might see. Edging to the next corner Yami flashed the light before quickly covering it again. Nothing from what he could make out.

He edged closer and the sound of running feet only increased, whatever was down here, there was more than Yami first anticipated, but were they human? Yami was not so sure. As he crouched closer to the opposite wall which was in fact a fence, Yami glided closer trying to determine what was going on. Then something splashed on his shoulder. Assuming it was water Yami just shrugged it off, but when more fell onto the side of his face, and ran down his cheeks to the edge of his mouth his tongue flicked out and he froze.

Yami's entire body was ridged once he recognized that metallic taste. It wasn't water. It was the taste and smell of blood. Shaking Yami uncovered the light one more time and shined it above him, only to scream. A few feet above him was a man covered in robes and a mask, attached to some sought of mechanical device the suspended the said man above his own head. The machine had several spikes around its frame and held the twitching man by a single metal band that wrapped around his bare head. Worse, two spikes starting rotating deep within the man's skull causing him to twitch and scream in pain as the blood rushed down either side of his face. Yami's face flashed with blue as electricity shot through the spikes and into the bare tissue of the man's skull, amplifying his pain. Yami must never have noticed the screams due to his own cursing. The drill went an inch deeper into the man's open skull before stopping again. (1)

Yami could only watch disgusted as the man's arms went limp as his body dangled twitching ever so lightly. Shaking Yami took an uneven step back, only to hear another scream. Spinning around Yami ran around the next corner only to come face to face with another torture device like the previous one, only this one was bigger. A platform machine with half a ring of drill like spikes surrounded its base and inside was another dying man. His legs were strapped to the platform, while another metal band was secured around his waist, while two more cuffed each wrist in place. (2) He was spread out like Jesus when he was nailed to the cross by his hands in agonizing pain as he slowly dyed, unable to escape, unable to stop the pain or the inescapable death. Another spark of electricity shot through the man like the previous one as each spike struck a different section of his body. He thrashed in pain and freight, screaming as pain shot through his whole body. His wrists were raw and his body was covered in blood and gashes. His frantic eyes silently scream for Yami's help but he could only stand and stare, trying not to hurl form the stench of burning flesh.

Call it cowardly but the man was beyond his help and out of instinct Yami ran, ran as fast as he could. Away from the torture, away form the dying men, away from the pain. Yami didn't care where he ran, as long as it was away from here. He didn't memorize the turns, only that he had to keep running and find another exit since he couldn't remember the route back. After endless minutes of panic and fleeing his torch caught a flight of stairs and Yami silently smiled, he found an exit!

Before he could even reach the first step something jumped out from behind the abandoned crates and jumped in his line of path, blocking the stone steps. At first Yami thought it was the stranger who took Ryou, but once his torch reached the figure in front of him Yami stopped dead in his tracks. It was a monster!

Staring back at Yami with passive eyes was a normal but giant skull covered in tight pale grey skin with only one eye since the other side of its head was cracked open. The only difference was, long pink tentacles escaped from the cracks within the skull's head, using them to drag itself across the floor and in Yami's way. The open part of the skull on its right sprouted a pink bulging organ or parasite that spilled out more tentacles covered in boils or some kind of wart. (3) The giant eye rolled inside its head before focussing on Yami like a homing device.

Yami backed off trying to keep calm as he tried to find another way around the hideous head, only for two more to rollout from the behind the crate he was sliding to. Yami jumped in shock as they knocked together like bowling balls, their pink tentacle like organs popped out through the holes in their skulls and like the first crawled over to the now stunned Yami.

"This can't be real". Yami whispered over and over, he was never scared of anything; he met every challenge head on, never backed down and never gave up. But this was different, for the first time in his life Yami was actually terrified and incapable of moving. He was face to face with actual REAL monsters!

More silent heads rolled into the scene before sprouting their own tentacles like blooming flowers. Yami stood and watched as they waiting, hoping this was some kind of joke, but it wasn't. Those vacant eyes suddenly lit up with life and narrowed, in union they all sprung to life and leapt, screaming as they charged. Yami's instincts kicked in and he dodged the flying head's only to have them bounce off the walls and chase after their prey. Yami back into a corner as the heads chased him, their tentacles more violent as they thirst for blood. He aimed the torch at one of the heads and it seemed to scream in pain, before rolling away into the shadows. Noticing the effect Yami shot the light at any of the monsters that came close to him, fending them off as they jumped away, afraid if they touched the light they would burn up like vampires in the sun.

Yami kept using the flash light as a weapon as he slowly tried to edge his way back to the staircase for a quick escape when he noticed the torch started flicking "no! Please no!" The light flashed a few more time before Yami was plunged into darkness once again. The batteries were dead.

Yami could make out childish giggling before monster like screams and howls broke through and they attacked once again. Yami didn't have time to react as tentacles that felt like rope wrapped around any visible part of his body, he felt teeth dig into his arms, legs, waist, neck and any other visible targets, ripping at his flesh, drawing blood, feasting. He tripped and fell and the monsters surrounded him, digging into his tissue drawing as much fluid that would pour from his clothed body. One of them must have knocked his duel disk on since it lighted up with its yellow and blue lights, Yami could even make out the 4000 counter that lit up from where he lay. The creatures screamed again and crawled/rolled away into the shadows of the maze like cockroaches, once again afraid of the light. Yami crawled to his feet and took his duellist position as if those creatures were his opponents and this was just a harmless game, not a life or death situation. It was childish but Yami always felt more confident and calm when he was in a duel, and right now he needed to stay focussed. Keeping the disk facing the cowering heads, Yami counted each one making sure they were all in his sight before he came up with a plan

"Alright, it's my turn." Yami breathed keeping cool. He drew one card and without even looking at it placed it on one of his monster slots. "Let's see if you like this."

The duel disk lit up brighter causing the monster to squeal in pain as they used their tentacles to cover their one giant eyeballs. A spot in front of Yami lit up and from there an elf dressed in green armour with a blue cape and sword stood before him.

"Celtic guardian attack." The monster followed his command and the heads cried from the light radiating around the monster's outline. Yami expected the heads to flee form the brightness of his monster, but what really happened shocked him to the core. His "hologram's" sword swiped through one of the heads and if split in half, blood, fluids and tissue burst from its head and painted the wall behind it. Yami stood in awe as the monster's remains were tinted the Celtic Guardian's sword red. But that couldn't be right, Celtic guardian was just pixels of data assembled into a 3-D hologram, right? So why were those things feeling the blows.

His monster attacked again, killing every creature in sight, slaughtering the zombie like heads that dared strike his master. He killed the last one by lunging his sword into the creature's forehead, stabbing the brain. It twitched before going limp like the rest, all dead. The warrior turned to Yami and bowed to him

"As long as you are in this domain, I will be there to protect you, my master." And with the Celtic Guardian disappeared in a ray of light and back into its card. Yami's duel disk then dimmed as it turned off leaving Yami in pure darkness once again.

"….I think I'm gonna fa-" Yami's knees buckled under his own weight, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. As he laid there lifelessly, the dark clouds parted and rays of sunlight flowed down the stairs and splashed upon Yami's exposed body, protecting him as he fainted.

* * *

(1) The torture device you just read was the same creature that Marik used in the manga, in his duel against Mai Valentine "Viser Des" - www. yugioh. com/wiki/Viser_Des . In the anime this creature was replaced with "Holding Arms" - www. yugioh. wikia. com/wiki/Holding_Arms. These two monster were replaced in the anime due to their appearance and attacks on Mai seemed to violent to the writers, so instead they made another monster that seemed less intimidating so it's attack wouldn't look like a form of painful torture. For those of you who watched the anime, I'm glad you learned something today ;p

(2) Also in the Manga when Marik dulled against Mai, another creature he summoned was called "Byser shock" www. yugioh. wikia. com/wiki/Byser_Shock, this monster was replaced by "Holding legs" www. yugioh. wikia. com/wiki/Holding_Legs in the anime like the card mentioned above.

(3) The creatures that attack Yami were monster cards too from the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game (in case you havne't caught up yet, all the silent Hill monster have been replaced by duel monsters in this sotry), only this ins't one of Marik's monsters ;p Instead this is a creature called "Necroface" www. yugioh. wikia. com/wiki/Necroface

I know I tend to waffle, so if you think I need to tone my writing down or just stop describing so much, just let me know and I'll try to avoid any further mistakes for this piece.

I luv you guys and I hope you have a great Christmas :D

And I know the perfect way you could send me a present

(Please click and write something down)

l

l

l

\ /


	4. Ch4 The Woman in the Fog

Hey! Remember me! ^^ ........ didn't think so ^^;

Well in case you've forgotten, this is Saffire Blade with the 4th chapter of the YGO in Silent Hill fic! *waits for appluse)

You know? The story about Yami taking Ryou to Kul Elna? Malik's following them? Ryou gets kidnapped? ...... Man I really havn'et touched this fic in ages have I? ¬___¬

Well, sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOONG wait, but you can thank **Yami Marik lover** for my sudden return. I honestly lost my interest in YGO for quite a while now, but after I was sent a message requesting a new chapter, I caved ;p . I'm seirously not kidding when I said, if people ask me nice enough, I cave.

So yeah I'm back and I promise I will finish this story....... along with several other abandonned fanfics- OK LETS GET STARTED!!!

We left off with Yami fighting the monster sof Kul Elna in the under ground cavern, only to faint (LOL) now its time for prince chamring to wake!!

**I REWROTE** a part of Isis's conversation with the Pharaoh wen she's explaining how his duel disk works. Oringally I had her tell Yami each time he summons a creature, it disapears after the battle. I thought this would be a good way depleeting Yami's deck, therefore rising tension in later chapters when Yami begins to run out of cards and starts getting terrified of what will happen after his deck is empty. Instead I'm gonna do something similiar, the cards only go blank when the creature is destroyed (this way I can give them horrible deaths, making it feel more like Silent Hill). As for magic and trap cards, once Yami uses them up, they fade as well (sets off a trap, when an equip card is destroyed along with the monster, etc). You get the idea.

Ok hope this hasn't caused any confusion! ^^

* * *

Chapter 4 the Woman in the Fog

The fallen tri-haired duellist slowly began to regain consciousness and was greeted by sight of a purple fog with dull but visible light phasing through it's cover. Yami groaned as he tried to stop his sudden headache, only for his hands to grab hold of bloody, badly wrapped bandage. Taking a few easy breathes, everything suddenly returned to Yami. He woke up in an empty car, chased after the cloaked man, was lead underground into a labyrinth and then…

Yami's suddenly panicked as he jumped to his feet and activated his duel disk, ready to summon Celtic Guardian again to defend himself. Only, there was nothing in the quiet maze except himself. Yami however refused to lower his duel disk and kept it at chest height as he scanned each of the hallways, waiting for a zombie head to roll out, or to hear the screams of another man caught in a mechanical torture device.

The loose bandage fell from Yami's head and dropped around his neck like a scarf. His eyes were dilated, his breathe was heavy and his body quaked in both fear and shock. Yami wasn't prepared for all the monsters he saw only hours ago and his mind was having difficulty excepting what he just saw. Regaining control over his nerves Yami calmly got himself under control, before continuing his search for any other monsters hidden in the shadows. Glancing back, Yami saw the staircase he had tried to escape through, the course of dull light flowed down the steps and created some sort of barrier between Yami and the creatures who were still hiding in the shadows.

"Look likes they're all gone." Moving against the stone wall, Yami made his way backwards up the stairs, not daring to turn his back even once as he made his way up the stairs and out of the labyrinth.

Quickly reaching the top Yami's legs got the better of him and he frantically ran away. He was scared beyond believe, Yami just saw real monsters for the first time in his life and nearly faced death itself. He had to get out of here, and fast!

Not sure which way he originally came from, Yami just ran through each street he saw, randomly picking any direction as long as it got him away from that maze that he was nearly killed in.

Finding a main road ahead Yami continued to run down the abandoned street, no longer caring if he finally saw another person. With all those monsters lurking about, it was no surprise why there was no one walking the streets.

Yami made it safely to the other side of the village, only to stop in mid step. In front of him stood a purple veil of shadows, similar to the fog that covered the village, only this was thicker, like liquid and impossible to see through.

Lifting a shaking hand, Yami contemplated the safety of actually being able to pass through the shifting cloud, would it feel solid? Would his arm pass through safely or melt like the substance were a type of acid? Or was there something on the other side waiting to grab him as soon as he passed through?

"It's save to go through." A new voice broke his thoughts. Gasping Yami spun around to face the new voice, his duel disk at the ready.

In front of him was an Egyptian woman, older then him but still young in appearance. Her hair was black as a raven's feather, and just and straight and smooth. Her eyes were a mystified blue, as if she was looking at you but seeing you in a different way. The lady was dressed in a simple beige dress with only a golden necklace hung around her long neck. The necklace drew Yami in with its one golden eye.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, lowering his arm.

"You may call me Isis" The brown woman replied with a slight bow of her head.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Yami asked steadily, but his voice almost made it seem more like a demand.

The mysterious woman saw the fear Yami was trying desperately to hide and took his hand within her own and gently forcing him to lower his left hand, lowering his duel disk.

"You are safe, for now at least. I am your friend and it is best if you relex before you suffer any mental strain." She calmly coaxed him into dropping his guard, but the teen's shoulders were still tense.

"How can you call me your friend when you barely even know me?" Yami asked, not willing to trust this woman just yet.

"When you've lived here for as long as I have, as long as you are human then we are allies." Her face frowned as she touched a bruise along her jaw line that Yami had only now just noticed.

"Others however have chosen to turn against one another, fought amongst each other and this has lead to their own demise." She whispered sadly.

Yami watched, mystified as this young woman stepped away from him, to gaze into the shadows beyond the veil. Isis was covered in scars and bruises, her lip was cut and yet she seemed unaffected by the pain. Her hair a mess and her clothes were covered in slashes, along him blood, yet it didn't seem the stains belonged to her. This woman was exhausted, with no one to turn to and no one to confide in.

Gently, Yami rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and sent her a warm smile of trust and companion ship.

Controlling his once terrified voice, he whispered with such calmness he ask, "Where are we?"

Isis stared into the abyss for a few more minutes before turning to Yami, with a grateful smile, but her eyes showed fear and concern.

"You are in the forsaken village of Kul Elna." She whispered the name quietly as if it were a curse to speak it aloud.

Yami's eyes suddenly flooded with hope, until Isis continued.

"This is a cursed place where outsiders are free to enter, but can never leave. At least not alive, but even then you're doomed to an eternity of suffering in their own personal hell." Those cold words struck a cord in Yami's chest.

"This place, this village does not exist with your plane of space or time. This realm was created in the physical world but summoned by the powers of the Shadow realm. So, we are neither in the land of the living or the land of eternal darkness.

"My people can never walk the streets at night, can never age, can never…escape. I've seen soul after should venture into this fog and all we ever hear are the screams of men and cries of monsters." Isis showed no fear as she let her hand slip into the fog, only for it to return unharmed as she pulled it back out.

"I should feel pity and concern for these fools, but I lost my sense of compassion the moment they took him away my light." A single tear fell down her face.

"Took your light?" Yami repeated, both fear and confusion creeping within his voice as he took one silent step away form the fog.

"I was unable to give life to a **light** of my own." Yami tilted his head in confusion again, wondering what light actually meant for a desperate woman, but Isis said no more on the subject.

"Stranger," She called with a sudden change of confidence "why have you come here?"

"I'm looking for my little brother, I think he was kidnapped by a man wearing a cloak and dragged underground in the maze below this village." He grabbed onto her hand and desperately looked into her eyes that held years of wisdom beyond her physical age.

"Please, have you seen him?" He pleaded, holding tighter.

"We all have lost those we cherish." Isis sighed regretfully before releasing his grip. "I have not seen a child in over three thousand years and even if I did, if that boy was dragged into the labyrinth of the beast…then there is no hope that he is still alive."

Yami suddenly reached into his jacket and pulled out a card shaped locket from his inside pocket. Isis watched in fascination as the locket held photographs of two people. One side showed the face of young man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Isis almost felt a connection to this man, the same way she felt a yearning to protect this same stranger in front of her.

Holding the image tightly Yami smiled down at that trademark scorn on Seto's face before flipping the locket over. Opening the opposite side, Isis froze when those eyes met hers.

Inside was the image of a smiling child, only a few years younger then Yami himself. He had long locks of thick white hair with a lavender tinge to it. His skin was even paler than the strange Asian standing before Isis, but none of that caught Isis's attention. It was those eyes. Those orbs were filled with such innocence, such pure heartedness that it made Isis's heart bleed.

"I went into the labyrinth after the man that took him! I ran through the maze and saw two men being tortured and killed. I faced monsters that shouldn't exist and fought them! I survived and I'm talking to you right now, so maybe there's a chance Ryou's still alive as well!" Yami cried refusing to believe Ryou was dead because of his actions.

"If you see Ryou please keep him safe and I'll come back to get him. He sleepwalks so he can be dangerous, especially if he's having a nightmare."

Isis was silent for a while, but eventually tore her eyes away from the picture and shook her head once more.

"Since you are a pure soul dragged here by a mere accident, I will do all I can to help you locate the one you seek." Isis promised, although through her wise blue orbs, she knew it was a lost cause.

"Thank you," the tone in Yami's voice told her he was truly grateful and it only made her heart clench more for his lose.

"One more thing," Yami began as he dug through his pockets again. "Ryou is very gifted with crafts work and he made several lead figurines and plastic board pieces for a game of his." Yami's hands curled around the lead figure he took from Ryou at the petrol station and he held it tightly.

"If you see anything like this it might be a trail he's left behind, a way for me to locate. If you find anything similar please tell me." He uncurled his hand and showed the piece to Isis

The woman looked down at the piece, but her once calm eyes instantly shook with both fear and panic. Those indigo eyes, those wicked orbs silently taunted her, along with that mocking smirk and stance. It was a simple in design, a grown man wearing a blue shenti (loincloth) and sandals, very rare back in ancient Egypt. The man wore a short cream robe with a hood, underneath a larger red cloak that flared around the man's body, making him bigger in appearance to show his superiority.

What caught Isis off guard though was the head of the lead figurine, as he possessed short and wild white hair, almost tinted in colour. His eyes were a piercing and confident dark and greyish blue, while a scar marks his right cheek. A long scar ran down his face and over his right eye, while to smaller slashes crossed over along his cheek.

"That face." Isis gasped, a mixture of love and fear filling her voice.

Yami inspected the woman cautiously as she lifted her shaking hand as if debating whether she should touch it or not.

"Isis, do you know this person?" Yami asked, wondering if Ryou's dream had a deeper meaning to the people that once occupied this village.

Isis let her hand drop by her side once again, but Yami could still she it quivering no matter how hard she tried to restrain herself.

"No," Isis whispered bringing Yami's eyes back to meet her own. "I no longer know that face."

Yami was about to ask another question, but Isis body stopped shaking and her eyes blazed with fury, demanding Yami's complete silence.

"Listen well stranger. Attached to your arm is a DiaDhank." She explained, as if it were a sacred gem.

"You must be mistaken my lady, this is a duel-"

"It is a DiaDhank." Isis confirmed, daring Yami to question her again. "Yours may be different but I recognize its shape and form anywhere." Isis lifted her arm and pulled back her sleeve.

Attached to her arm looked like a duel disk, but it was made entirely of stone and only had three slots to place any monsters on. He disk was also made by Egyptian culture, as shown by the eye and the shape of "wings" that made up the monster zones.

"A long time ago, my people were once able to battle these dark monsters by sealing them in within stone tablets, then by using our DiaDhanks we could then summon them back into our world and control them." Isis explained calmly.

Yami lifted his left arm and peeled off a card that he had left on his duel disk since he was cornered in the larbynth only hours ago. The creature vowed to protect Yami at all costs.

"Celtic Guardian," Yami mouthed as he slipped the card back into his deck holder.

"However, there is a catch to using this technique." Isis continued. "Once you summon a creature you are both physically and mentally connected together as one being. When it feels pain you feel pain. Worse, if that creature were to fall in battle, you will feel a similar pain as if part of your soul had been ripped from inside you. Summon them wisely as you only have a limited number to assist you on your journey."

Yami nodded in understanding but Isis was not finished just yet.

"It is also my duty to warn you that there are more powerful monsters in this village and once the sky turns dark, they shall rise from the safety of the labyrinth and hunts us down up here. Nowhere is safe as long as darkness is able to slip into every space and gap and push out the light."

Yami felt his muscle freeze as he trying to imagining what could be worse then the monsters that attacked him underground. Isis too noticed his sudden reaction, as Yami's movement told her he had suddenly become more protective of his duel disk.

"While you may be able to summon monsters with low power, you are still not powerful enough to summon stronger creatures to protect you or use magic to assist and defend them." Isis then reached around the gold chain that hung form her waist and untangled a piece of gold that decorate the chain.

"I believe my mission was to wait and give this to you." She held the gold piece out for Yami to take.

While Yami was unwilling to take the small piece of possessions this woman had left, his hand unconsciously grabbed the piece, while his other hand reach underneath his shirt and pulled out the gold piece Yugi gave him years ago. In both fists were two gold pieces and only now did Yami notices their similarities. The second piece was shaped differently and lacked the golden eyes Yami's piece had, yet both were clearly the same and meant for something.

A rush of energy filled Yami's veins and he suddenly felt warmer and in control of his surroundings. Before Yami was terrified of this fog and creatures lurking about below, but now he was confident and ready to find Ryou.

"I believe you are the one we have been waiting for, for three millennia. I do not know where all the pieces are, but I know you are the one meant to find and reassemble them. After all, they're calling your name." Isis remained silent and let Yami listen to wind blowing around them.

Yami wasn't sure what the pieces were for or why they were important, but he couldn't deny that there was a sudden rush of energy and whispering voices all around him.

"Isis I hear something, no I sense something calling out to me." Yami turned around in circles, searching for the source. "If I find all the pieces, will I have the power necessary to save Ryou?"

All was quiet.

"Isis?" Turning around Yami saw no one behind him.

Quickly scanning his surroundings, Yami searched desperately for an onyx haired woman in light clothing. Yet it seemed almost as if she vanished with the wind, again leaving Yami alone with no companions to help him on his search.

"Isis?" He called one more time, but still no one answered. "Thank you…"

Yami decided the best way to find Ryou was to retrace his steps back to the car and find any clues that will lead him in the direction of Ryou, his assailant or the mystery behind the gold pieces.

"Ryou please wait for me." He prayed, setting off once again.

* * *

After arriving in Egypt Seto Kaiba had his connections fire him a car that would allow him to travel safely through the desert and ask quickly as possible. The CEO tried to get information on the fastest way to reach Kul Elna, but every time he asked the locals they would suddenly go all quiet. Giving up on asking, Kaiba had his satellite track a course itself.

"Curse the government, preventing me from flying the rest of the way there." Kaiba growled as he slammed his suitcase shut.

Inside the stylish yet easy travel vehicle, Kaiba used his SAT nav to direct him to Kul Elna, but at the moment it was almost as if interference was preventing Kaiba from getting an actual location of the village.

"Yami had to choose the one village in Egypt that can't appear on the map." Kaiba growled, giving up on fixing the device.

Instead the CEO just used the directions already given to him and would just have to find the exact location once he got there.

"I hope Yami's doing worse off then I am." Seto prayed, not believing all the trouble Yami was putting them through because of one argument.

"You better be dead Yami, otherwise I'm gonna kill you the moment I find you." He promised before starting the engine.

Another thought silently creep into Seto's mind as he put the vehicle into drive. Why was it, in his suitcase, as well as the SAT nav, sat his duel disk and deck?

"I've been duelling for too long." Kaiba groaned in annoyance, "Why else would I drag a duel disk half way around the globe?"

Funny thing was, Seto couldn't actually remember packing his disk or cards. At the same time Seto was glad they were there, because he felt as if he was going to need them.

There was another feeling in the pit of this stomach that also told him something wasn't right and Yami needed him now more then ever.

* * *

Finally exited the twist and turns of the abandoned village, Yami could make out the shape of the car silently waiting for him on the outpost of the village. The dark fog that surrounded him had yet to even start fading and that same familiar sense that something watching him remained present.

As Yami ran he spotted something square on the ground and instantly recognised it, another one of Ryou's board game pieces. Skidding to a stop Yami kneeled down and picked up the second piece and pulled out the first from the inside of his jacket.

Investigating the two pieces, Yami saw nothing of importance or anything that would tell him of Ryou's whereabouts. Turning both pieces over, Yami was sure like the first one; the second piece too had scratch marks embedded underneath the actual layout of the map.

Again Yami saw nothing of importance on wither pieces, but he did notice that the lines weren't random slash marks, more like a design or a pattern, or…

"A map?" Yami saw the resemblance between the houses and instantly slot the two pieces together.

The two pieces fitted against one another perfectly, now acting as a jigsaw to an uncompleted village Ryou was still creating. Flipping the two fixed pieces over, Yami smiled victoriously as the random scratch marks actually overlap with one another, forming a rough, but still visible map.

Yami wasn't sure what the map was or what it was for, but at the same time something was familiar about the alignment of the houses and the twist and turns of the maze.

"Ryou," Yami mouthed as he ran his fingers along the hollow lines of the scratches.

These marks were the same shape as human's hand, not an animal. Could Ryou have possible made this map in a stroke of panic and left a trail for Yami to find?

Scanning the area, Yami saw no signs of Ryou or a struggle, but right now the board pieces were his only chance of finding Ryou, or at least to the person responsible for his disappearance.

Turning around Yami made his way back to the car and wasted no time jumping into the front seat, where his phone was still sitting in the driver seat. Shutting both doors that were still left open from earlier that day, Yami felt secure in the car knowing there was one place that felt like apart of his time.

Quickly scanning through his contacts list, Yami found the number he needed and immediately pressed the green button.

"I need to call Seto." Yami entered the numbers and let the phone ring, only to receive static on the other side.

"Come on! not now!" The static grew louder and more unbearable, forcing Yami to hang up before his ears bled form the frequency. "Maybe I'll have more luck on his mobile."

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up" A voice chuckled from the back seat.

Slowly turning around Yami was shocked find a familiar stranger lounging in the back seat of his car; it was the police officer from the gas station that kept staring at Ryou. The officer's back was resting against the closed door of the back seat with his arm resting casually along the headrest, while his second arm fell loose by his side, but from the angle Yami was at he couldn't make out the hand behind his seat.

The man kept one leg firmly rested on the floor, while his second leg stretch out casually across the empty seat in the back, greatly annoying Yami since his boots were covered in sand. The one thing that caught Yami's attention however was the name plate on his jacket, M. Ishtar.

"I tried calling headquarters several hours ago but nothing got through, I'm guessing there's no reception." Yami was uneasy as to how calm the policeman was in this situation.

This man suspected Yami of a crime or at least knew something was wrong to have pulled him over last night. Not only that, but Yami actually ran from him, clearly showing he had something to hide or at least somewhere to get to. Now however, this same officer was casually lounging in the back of his car, talking as if the two of them were best friends having a normal conversation.

Knowing something wasn't right Yami inch backwards ready to jump out of the car and leg it, only for Ishtar to catch his movement as lift his hidden arm, aiming a loaded gun in-between Yami's temple "Sure you wanna try that?"

Ishtar shifted his position so he was now sitting up straight, the gun held more firmly in his hand, while his other arm held Yami's shoulder tightly. The man was dressed in the same attire as last night when their eyes locked onto each other, but now without those sunglasses Yami could clearly make out those amused lilac eyes matching his cunning smirk. Yami could tell he was pleased he caught a "criminal."

"I was beginning to think you'd never come back." He chuckled amusingly, "although for criminals it's just like a moth to a flame, you can't stop your self from returning to the scene."

Instead of cowering under the weapon's gaze Yami glared into the cop's eyes with his own deep purple orbs, refusing to show any weakness, just like he would in any duel monster tournament.

"Where's the kid?" Ishtar asked in a serious tone as his smirk disappeared, dropping the act.

"That's exactly what I want to know" Yami answered just as serious as they glared hatefully into each others eyes.

"My brother's missing, there was someone on the road and we crashed, I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up he was-"

"Get out of the car," The officer growled as he pushed Yami back against the frame, "run and I'll shoot, wanna test how good of a shot I am?"

Not willing to risk it, Yami cautiously opened the door and got out of the car, as did the Egyptian police officer who still had his pistol aimed at Yami's skull.

Yami had no time to react and the officer seized him by the collar and forced the upper half of his body over the hood of the car. His flushed face pressed against the now cold metal of the hood. The engine had cooled down, how long had been unconscious?

There was a sound of metal clanging together and Yami instantly knew those were the sound of handcuffs being pulled out of the officer's belt.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked suddenly struggling.

"My brother's in danger, we have to go and find him before anything happens, I saw a man in the tunnels underneath-"

"You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be held against you in a court law." Ishtar recited as he securely placed the handcuffs around Yami's wrist, blocking out everything Yami had to say.

"Are you listening to me?!" Yami shouted and he jerked, feeling the cold steel around his wrists. "There's something wrong in this village, how can you not notice! My brother's in the middle of all this and someone or something has taken him underground!"

"If you really cared about that boy then you wouldn't have run from me." Ishtar explained showing no sympathy for Yami's loss.

"Just listen! His name is Ryou, he sleep walks and he has nightmares. I couldn't get distracted he needed help-"

Yami was suddenly spun around by the collar to face Ishtar who glared hatefully into Yami's eyes, clearly not believing anything he said.

"That's a nice story, haven't heard that one before." He replied calmly, pulling Yami closer to his face. "Although, you'd have to be an idiot not to notice the stunning lack of similarities between the two of you."

"We're not related," Yami explained, becoming desperate, "He was taken in by my boyfriend back in Japan, we grew up together in an orphanage and over time a brotherly bond grew between the three of us. Please, he's the closest thing I have to a son."

Ishtar watched in fascination as Yami leaned in forward, his eyes begging Ishtar to believe him. Although his words could have been staged, Ishtar couldn't deny the amount of emotion in those words, something no one could act out.

"You may not be a kidnapper, but you are a lousy guardian." Ishtar mumbled as he let go of Yami, but didn't make a move to take off the cuffs.

As Malik turned around to scan the fog ahead of them Yami couldn't help but noticed a trickle of blood that escaped the officer's helmet and began to worry.

"Where'd you get that wound?" He asked, interrupting Malik's train of thought.

"Hmm? Crashed my bike in the middle of that sand storm you were foolish enough to drive into." Malik explained, his eyes clearly reliving the memory. "I couldn't see and ended up crashing my bike, must have been out for hours, most of the blood dried up when I regained consciousness."

"I got bandages in my right pocket, along with painkillers." Yami offered, trying to cut the tension between them. "or the ones still hanging around my neck."

"Maybe later, I'm fine." Malik chuckled before turning Yami around and grabbed onto his cuffed wrists.

"How do you feel about hiking?" He asked a bit too casually.

"OK, I guess." Yami answered slowly and cautiously

"Good because we got a lot of ground to cover before we get back to the station.

"Wait what?," Yami then stopped in mid stepped, "The station? The village is the other way!"

"The village is abandoned and won't help us find help." Malik explained, now forcing Yami to keep moving.

"What about Ryou?! We can't just leave him, he's in trouble!" Yami struggled harder, trying to get Malik to release his grip on him.

"Keep moving," Malik ordered, now practically dragging Yami. "I'm not letting you out of my sights until you're securely held. Then I'll return with a squad to find the lost boy, assuming you're actually responsible for him."

"I didn't kidnap him!" Yami cursed mentally, realising Ryou was defenceless and wouldn't survive long enough for a search team to find him, assuming Ryou wasn't dead already.

"Stop struggling." Malik growled, losing his patients and forcing Yami to kneel on the ground. "Listen I promise I'm gonna find the boy, but the only way I can do that is if we get help. The more time you waist the more time it takes to find him."

Yami wasn't listening; if he did maybe he would of heard Malik curse about the fog suddenly getting thicker.

In his mind Yami was rebuilding all the horrors he'd encountered in Kul Elna only hours ago. Ryou scared and lost as he wondered the dark tunnels of the underground maze in Kul Elna without a flashlight. Shivering as he steps through blood and remains of human flesh, gagging from the smell of dead bodies. A cloaked man suddenly sneaks up behind him, not making a single sound as he steps over the remains of meat and fluids.

The stranger pounces and suddenly Ryou screams, terrified for his life. He's then strapped into one of those machines, unable to move his hands or legs and helplessly hangs there while electric drills tunnel into his head and body. A current passes through causing him to scream in agony. In the distance of the flashing blue lights and screams, monsters crawled through the darkness's, their claws and fangs reaching out to be the first to tear Ryou's skin apart and eat him piece by piece until he's begging for death.

"Ryou…" Yami whispered as tears fell down his eyes and onto the dry sand around his knees

"Excuse me?" Malik asked, unable to hear Yami's quaking voice.

Yami whispered something again, only quieter, forcing Malik to kneel down next to him. Yami remained quiet for a few more seconds, until he snapped his head around and his locks of hair whipped him in the face. Malik was awestruck by the new sudden determination in Yami's eyes, that he was unprepared by what happened next.

Yami forced his feet to rise and head-butted Malik in the chest, knocking the wind out of the police officer and forcing him to fall to the ground. The captive teen wasted no time in regaining his footing and sprinted off, back to Kul Elna.

Malik regained his breath and forced himself back to his feet, before sprinting off after Yami, his gun now in hand.

Yami followed the tire tracks back to Kul Elna, running as fast as he could despite the disadvantage he had with his arms now disabled. Still Yami kept running, knowing his friend needed him now more then ever.

"Don't worry Ryou, I'm coming!" He silently promised, not hearing the slight buzzing in the air.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Malik warned as he raised his gun, still running after Yami.

Yami didn't believe his bluff or even hear it as his footsteps didn't falter once. Malik knew this guy was determined to get back to the village.

"If I don't hurry, I'll loose sight of him in this god forsaken fog." Malik mumbled, running faster then before.

The noise around them suddenly got louder, but again Yami failed to here it as his sights were set on getting far away from Malik as physically possible.

"It would be easier to find my way back if this fog wasn't covering the road." Yami whined, until he realised what he just said.

In the distance Malik saw Yami suddenly skidded to a stop and stood frozen as he stared ahead. Malik didn't know why he stopped, but was glad all the same.

Malik was stopped by Yami's side and raised his gun warningly at Yami, daring him to pull another stunt like that again. However instead a natural reaction from Yami, instead his captive was looking left and right, scanning anything and everything as if something was hiding in the fog.

"Malik, take the handcuffs off." It wasn't a demand, it was more like begging.

Yami's eyes never met Malik's so he was unaware of the gun, but something in those hysteric eyes told Malik Yami was afraid of something.

"Not gonna happen." Malik none too gently latched onto Yami's arm and pulled him closer, still not notices the high pitched scream getting louder.

"Isis warned me to never enter the fog. Malik un-cuff me and run back to the village as fast as possible." Yami demanded, the fear in his voice and eyes had now drained and leadership took their place.

"For the last time, I'm not taking the hand cuffs off you, we're not going back to the village and you're not in any position to be giving orders around here." Malik listed, tightening his grip on Yami.

"And what the hell is that sound!" He shouted, both now kneeling over to block out the scream that finally affected their ear drums.

Yami wasn't in a position to cover his ears from the sound, but he grew more cautious and defensive waiting for whatever it was to show itself.

The ground around them suddenly began to shake and Yami knew this was one of the creatures Isis warned him about. Reacting quickly Yami's shoulder bumped Malik, forcing both of them out of the way just as a blade shot out of the ground.

Both gasped in shock as a sword penetrated the ground and nearly sliced their legs off. Malik instantly rose to his knees and forced Yami behind him just as an armoured hand forced its way out through the sand.

"What, is, that?" Malik asked calmly and quietly as he raised his gun in defence.

Yami however was thrashing with his hand cuffs, trying to get his duel disk to activate before Malik got himself killed.

As both hands forced through the sand, the metal man forced the rest of his body through and crawled out of the ground like a zombie from its grave. However, this wasn't what caused the two men to scream, they screamed at the sight of a man made entirely of armour rise out of the ground…without a head.

"Holy Ra," Malik cursed as he watched the man raise his sword and walked towards them slowly. "What is that?"

"A headless knight," was all Yami could say as the monster moved in on them.

* * *

YAY!! *applauds* Don't you just love cliff hangers ^___^

OK, Seto's now in Egypt and on his way. Malik's finally introduced into the story and now he has to defend Yami as they battle the Headless Knight (and if you don't know what monster the headless knight is, you're clearly a moron)

Stay tuned and hopefully we'll find out if Ryou's alright

Ryou : Why is my name in the catorgory anyway? I dissapear for the entire film now. Wouldn't it make more sense to change it to Yami and Seto, or Yami and Malik now. Or even the bad guy, making it Yami and-

*covers mouth* SSHHHH no one's meant to know who the bad guy is yet

Ryou: EVERYONE knws who the bad guy is, you're not very subtle ¬_¬

uh, well..... read and review! ^^

Ryou: 9_9


	5. Ch5: 1 Down 39 to go

**Yu-Gi-Oh In Silent Hill **By Saffire Blade

YES! YGO in SH lives! Sorry for the massive delay, but I promise I am back! This is one thick I'm not abandonning! BEsides I need to test out my horror writing skills with my new account

So if you're still with me, um, wow, just wow. I admire your patients. So please enjoy. I loved writing this chapter and hope you love it too.

Also this would be the spot where I would leave feedback to the people nice enough to leave comments but...*glances at clock* yeah, its 11pm in England and I have classes tomorrow. So you know the drill -

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to its original owner, as does the Silent Hill games. I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 5 – One down, 39 to go.**

"Marik run!" Yami ordered just as the monster swung its sword.

Ishtar dived at the last second, rolling across the sand as the sword struck the spot he previously had been standing.

"Shit!" The policeman cursed as he kept low on one knee and cocked his gun.

Three shots were fired and Yami felt each one as they rung through his ears. None of them missed, hitting the target in the chest, only to bounce ricochet off its rusted armour.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Malik cursed, jumping to hit feet as the creature brushed off the shots, as if they were pebbles and continued stumbling towards Malik, lifting his sword once more.

"Malik, we have to get back to the village before the fog gets any thicker!" Yami shouted as he struggled underneath the hold of the handcuff. As much as he tried to struggle the steel would not yield and his only reward were the raw marks around his wrist that stung from mere touch of the cuffs.

The fog around them grew thicker with each passing second, so much so that it was becoming increasingly difficult to make out Malik's form just a few feet ahead of him. The sight brought back memories of Yami's near death back in the dreaded maze. He had been foolish to have ever gone down there and nearly paid for it with his life.

The shadows were mixing, black and purple blending into one another as they grew lusher in colour. Before it was barely a noticeable grey, but the longer they remained out of the village's boundaries, the fog would crawl further and further, dragging more monsters with it. If the cursed village was the less of two evils, Yami did not wish to know what was waiting for them out in the open.

"Quiet! You're not in a position to give orders. You run to the village and find cover. I'll keep it distracted!" Malik ordered selflessly, making the mistake of turning his back on the opponent.

The headless knight moved faster than Yami would have thought possible, it lunged after Malik, sword aimed high and brought it down on the policeman's skull. In one swing Yami saw the human's head fly clean off.

"MALIK!" Yami screamed in vain as the policeman stumbled to the floor, motionless.

Yami quaked in fear, Malik was dead, his only companion in this miniature hell and he was killed with a single swing of a rusty sword. Now Yami was friendless, and with his arms handcuffed behind his back he couldn't find enough mobility to activate his duel disk, let alone summon a creature.

"_I should have listened to Seto, I should have never have forced Ryou to come here. Malik was a police officer with a gun and he didn't stand a chance against one of these creatures, what hope is there that Ryou was still alive?"_ Yami panicked, practically trying to snap his own wrist to give him the mobility to free himself from the handcuffs.

The monster sensing Yami's presence and lifted its blood covered sword and stalked towards the frightened duellist.

Yami froze at the sight of the monster now stalking towards him. He ordered his body to move but as hard as he tried, his legs were frozen in fear. He couldn't move Yami, the fearless duellist was actually terrified.

"_I can't be scared. I have to get up. I can't die, not here. Get up. Get up. Get up!"_

A flash of light sparked from behind Yami, and he silent screamed as the sudden source of light surrounded him. Yami half expecting another creature to burrow out of the sand and drag him under to share Malik's fate. Only, his back glowed brightly and Yami quickly realised it was in fact the glow from his duel disk activating. The device turned on by its own accord and from the flash of light, his deck pulsed brightly, summoning a tiny ball of light that floated around his head, encircling him in a protective light.

The headless being stopped in mid step as if the light had pierced through its thick armour and caused it pain, like the tentacle heads back in the maze. Instead, it only faltered in step for a second before continuing, testing the balance on his sword as he grew closer with each step.

Yami's heart dropped once more at the sudden loss of hope, just as the light faded and in its place the orb of light morphed into the shape of a small, furry, brown creature with large purple eyes and green claws.

"Kuriboh?" Yami gasped in bewilderment. None of his monsters seemed to have shown the ability to summon on their own accord, but there was Kuriboh a weak and tiny creature that had come to his aid, sensing the fear within his very soul.

Kuriboh floated before Yami in a protectively manner, pathetically growling and flexing its tiny claws at the monster that paid it no heed and gave off a hateful, eerie moan in response. The tiny creature almost recoiled from the sound, but stood its ground, giving off a growl of its own that paled in comparison to a regular house cat.

Yami was bewildered to say the least, the one star monster stood no chance against the bigger creature that killed grown man, but it refused to move out of striking range, silently giving its life to the man it was protecting.

"Kuriboh!" Yami gasped in awe, half wanting Kuriboh to run, if only to spare another life from the same death he could not escape.

The headless knight gave off a cry and swung with all its might. Kuriboh growled with all its might and tackled the creature's chest head on. Not enough to knock the monster back, but enough to alter the swing of the sword, as Yami rolled away from attacked.

The sword embedded the floor, a mere few inches from Yami's head and with a sudden burst of courage, Yami kicked upwards, aiming for the Headless Knight's wrist, forcing him to let go of the sword as he stumbled backward from Kuriboh's head-butt.

Thinking quickly, Yami rolled onto his side and forced his knees up, allowing his restrained arms to shift downwards, under his legs and back in front of him. He was still restrained by the handcuffs but Yami now had enough freedom to strike back.

Climbing to his feet, Yami turned to face the monster, just as it backhanded Kuriboh who tried for another feeble attack. Kuriboh stared up in fear as the monster reached down to crush the tiny hair ball.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Yami ordered with pure rage in his voice. Despite being equally as terrified as Yami, Kuriboh refused to back down, risking its own safety to protect his even though it was facing death straight in the eye.

Yami's duel disk unfolded and wasting no time, he drew a single card. Without looking he threw the card onto the card slot. A gateway of light took form between Yami and the Knight and from its entrancing light a warrior materialised. An elfish warrior dressed in green and brown with a blue cape, Celtic Guardian.

"This should put us on equal grounds!" Yami growled and his new monster shared his emotions, anger swelling in the elf's face.

Kuriboh wasted no time in climbing to its feet and jumping over to Yami, grabbing onto the shredded remains of his jacket and wept into Yami's chest.

"You did very well, Kuriboh. You were very brave." Yami smiled affectionately, stroking the creature's soft brown fur as it continued to cling to his chest.

Kuriboh stopped crying and stared up into its master's eyes. It's smiled with pride and wiped its tears away, determined once more. Yami smiled down in appreciation before turning back to Celtic Guardian that was glaring at the creature head on, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

The headless Knight had no face or expressions to give himself away, so there was no way of determining how it was analysing the elf's next move. Celtic Guardian in turn focused attention of the knight's body, waiting for the slightest change in in action that revealed how it was going to attack.

Yami remained quiet as they faced one another, worried him giving a command would throw his monster off and give the zombie type the advantage.

"_Headless Knight, I know its name but I can't remember its attack power. I can just pray it isn't any higher than 1400, otherwise my creature is done for."_ Yami had no way of proving this theory, but with each passing monster sharing the image of a duel monster card he had faced in the past, Yami could only rely on the rules he knew for comfort.

Headless Knight made the first move, diving for his sword, but Celtic Guardian was faster and intercepted the attack with his own sword, raised high to counter. The creature took the fit, but Celtic Guardian's sword could not pierce the creature's armour.

"Damn!" Yami cursed, but his quick thinking gave him inspiration. "Quick, aim for the joints in its armour!"

Headless Knight took possession of his sword and swung back, but Celtic Guardian moved faster, getting behind the monster and took aim for his shoulder, where the chest plate met his shoulders. Celtic Guardian pierced through and finally landed a hit. The creature moaned in pain, but remained standing.

Kuriboh bounced happily around Yami, cheering for his fellow monster, while Yami in contrast kept his eyes focussed on the match, taking note of how quickly the opponent recovered.

The monster cared little for the attack and used it to his advantage, grabbing the blade, preventing the elf from pulling it out. The creature cried out and swung his sword around. Celtic Guardian saw it coming and refusing to let go of his blade, ducked just as the sword danced over his face.

Yami twitch at the sudden pain in his cheek.

Celtic Guardian tore his sword free and jumped back, crouching low with a red line down his right cheek as his reward. The zombie type moved in.

Yami lost his concentration as his cheek stung and brought his hand to his cheek, only to feel something wet underneath. Removing his fingers, Yami held them up and saw the blood flow down his palm.

"How…?" Yami shivered as he stared back at his monster who shared the exact same wound on his own face.

Kuriboh looked between the two and whimpered fearfully at the sudden fear in Yami's eyes, only now releasing what this fight truly meant to him for both him and his monster.

Celtic Guardian was not affected by a mere wound and charged once more to meet The Knight's attack. They exchanged blows, striking and defending. Taking hits and dodging when needed. Celtic Guardian was the most vulnerable with his exposed skin, not to mention the zombie type could not easily be wounded like his living opponent. Still, Celtic Guardian still had a speed advantage over the zombie and knew how to use his lighter sword more affectively for more combo attacks.

Yami meanwhile watched the fight unfold, barely able to make it out; the fog had stopped settling and was picking up once more, growing thicker by the second. He could no longer make out their colours and features, nor could he even tell where Malik's fallen body was. Kuriboh shared Yami's feeling and shivered next to his master as the fog stroked them almost lovingly. The only light visible was behind them, the direction of the village

"We can't stay here." Yami concluded, realising the fog was spreading, it was surrounding them, preventing them from escaping

"Celtic Guardian! We have to leave now!" Yami ordered.

The elf blocked another attack and nodded in agreement, pushing back on the knight. Yami took this time to sprint back in the direction they came, with Kuriboh clinging to his master's back with every step.

The green armoured warrior took one last strike at his exposed adversary, aiming with all his might as he penetrated the body's thick armour another time, this time aiming for the vulnerable spot between the knees. The Knight fell to the floor and the elf wasted no time in retreating, quickly catching up with Yami, with his longer legs.

Yami nodded to his loyal creature and they ran together for the exit, if not for Kuriboh losing his grip on Yami's jacket and fell face first to the floor. The creature hit the sand none too softly and wept as he stumbled into something round and hard.

"Kuriboh!" Yami shouted as he skidded to a stop, wasting no time in going back.

Celtic Guardian reached out to grab his master, but Yami was already ahead of him, running back for Kuriboh. Rolling his eyes, Celtic Guardian ran after them. Headless Knight was already back on its feet and slowly limped its way after them.

Kuriboh suddenly forgot about why it was crying when it saw the round object on the floor, the same size as a human head only it was harder and much hollower.

"Kuriboh, quickly!" Yami charged as he skidded onto his knees and picked up Kuriboh, who in turn was holding up a sphere like object.

Kuriboh smiled happily at Yami and showed him his findings, which Yami tilted his head at. It was a helmet. The tiny creature showed it to Yami again, trying to get a message across.

"This is Malik's helmet." Yami mumbled to himself, still not seeing the relevance now, after all Malik's head was cut clean off after Headless Knight cut his head off. The fog clouded his view but he saw the police officer's head go flying.

"But was it his head!" Yami gasped, taking the helmet from Kuriboh.

The helmet was not damaged, still in one piece, with a stain of blood from the inside. At first Yami assumed the worst but the blood was dry, old, probably from when Malik was injured in his crash. Yami's head suddenly snapped up as he whipped his face from side to side, looking for the head that belonged to this helmet or the specks of blood from when it was removed.

None, the floor was clean.

"I couldn't' see because of the fog, I assumed what I saw was his head, but it wasn't, it was just his helmet." Yami shook in realisation, happiness flood through his vein.

Kuriboh nodded happily, immediately taking back _his_ helmet and fitting it onto his own head, delighted that it fit perfectly.

"But the fog is too thick and I can no longer tell which direction we went. Where is he?" Yami cursed as he scanned the area, searching for the slightest blob that would resemble a human shape.

A sudden roar gave way above them and Yami's head snapped back as Headless Knight took aim and struck his sword downwards for his throat.

It was intercepted by the last second by Celtic Guardian's own sword, crouching protectively over Yami, his blue cloak surrounding the frozen master from harm. Kuriboh stared in horror at the blade that had been so close to Yami's throat, blocked by the Elf's own sword, inches away from Yami's throat as well.

Celtic Guardian charged and forced the Knight back, the battle continuing once more. The elf gave Yami a fierce glare that said run, before blocking the enemy's attack once more. Yami would have said otherwise but knew he couldn't, the shadows were too thick now, and he could no longer make out the fight in front of him. They couldn't risk staying any longer. The shadows were taking form; more monsters were materialising and would no doubt join the fight in tearing their flesh apart. They had to leave Malik to his fate.

A sudden tug on his shirt caused Yami to look down as Kuriboh was suddenly pointing towards the distance, something too dark for Yami to determine or even guess what was hiding in the shadows.

"What Kuriboh?" Yami growled, as he raised his duel disk for another attack.

Kuriboh shook its head and pointed once more, something in the distance that Yami had no chance of seeing with his human eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Yami demanded, still at a lost.

Kuriboh rolled it eyes in an overdramatic fashion and tapped the helmet it was wearing, the police symbol stood out clearly on the black material.

"Malik? Do you see Malik!" Yami exclaimed in hope, grabbing Kuriboh roughly as he shook him.

The small creature nodded happily and jumped out of Yami's hold.

"Good job." Yami 's hands moved towards his deck and pulled out another card, this time a green framed card with three sword hovering over the image.

"Sword of revealing light! We can use this to light the way." Yami smiled happily as he was ready to play the card.

Kuriboh's eyes widened in fear and he tore the card from Yami's gasp before he had a chance to use it.

"Kuriboh what are you doing? Give it back!" Yami ordered as he dived for the creature but it bounced too high for Yami to grab.

The tiny fluff ball shook its head furiously, trying to say something but his words fell in silent with no mouth to communicate with.

"Kuriboh give it!" Yami growled as he lunged once more, but this time Kuriboh intercepted it with a tackle of his own, sending Yami sprawled to the floor, more painful than it should have been with the police helmet on its head.

As his master recovered from the wind being knocked out of him, Kuriboh took hold of Yami's duel disk and went for the deck, pulling out the next card on top. He tugged it out just as Yami went for him.

"Stop this now! Malik needs our help and Celtic Guardian can't keep this up much longer!" Kuriboh glared, throwing the card down on the duel disk.

Another orb of light surrounded Yami once more, lighting the area enough to make out the two monsters in the midst of battle and the image of Malik unconscious in the distance.

"There he is!" Yami gasped, seeing a head full of blonde hair, still attached to the body.

Suddenly out from underneath him a beast rose through the veil of light, carrying Yami on its back. The creature was that of a lion, darker in colour, with sharper claws and a horn on its head.

"Gazelle?" Yami gasped as the creature looked over its shoulder, content with its master riding on its back.

The beast's attention was suddenly stolen by Kuriboh who was now waving its arms about, mumbling nonsense to the creature that stood there patiently and listened. Yami watched in fascination, wondering what Kuriboh was up to, when the beast suddenly nodded at whatever request Kuriboh asked of it.

The beast crouched down, making Yami stumbled as he grabbed to the creature's fur to keep himself still. Kurboh in turn jumped on the back of the creature's neck and held onto to its mane, smiling happily about what was yet to come.

The beast gave a mighty roar and in a single leap, Yami found himself flying across the darkness as Gazelle ran viciously through the sand, as if it were a real lion in mid chance of its prey. Yami felt the air being stolen from his very lungs and hung on tightly as they ran for Malik, time almost running out for them to escape.

The ride ended before Yami had time to adjust, as the beast dug its claws to a halt and before them was the sprawled out body of Malik Ishtar, only unconscious and still among the realm of the living. Shadow like images of ghost or ghouls stretch out from the floor itself, their tar like appendages reaching out for Malik's unprotected form. Claws and fangs reaching out for a bite of the open wound on his forehead, as Malik moaned in pain, unaware of the pain about to come.

One roar from Gazelle sent them all scurrying back into the darkness and Yami sighed in relief as he got down and quickly helped Malik onto the creature's back.

Making sure Malik wouldn't fall off, Yami nodded to Gazelle who roared loudly once more before turning around and making his way back to the village. Yami chanced after the three on foot, grateful Gazelle was keeping up with his pace, but wish he would get Malik to safety before worrying about his master.

Speaking of which, Yami tilted his head and saw the fight unfolding between Celtic Guardian and Headless Knight. The battle head turned for the worst, the zombie was forcing the elf back. He was still blocking the attacks and dodging, but he was slowly down and the zombie didn't even appear out of breath.

"Celtic Guardian!" Yami shouted, turning to go and help his monster, but the quick jump from Gazelle stopped him in his path.

The beat growled and motioned for Yami to continue running, the shadow creatures finally taking physical form from the shadows that imprisoned them and the fog before them had solidified into a barrier, their only visible escape was a portal in the direction of the village, growing smaller by the second.

"No, we have to help him!" Yami shouted but Gazelle did not budge.

Kuriboh clung to Malik, half tempted to go help his fellow monster, but the situation was clear. They had wasted too much time, if they went back one more time than they would never make it out. The had to leave now or die.

"I won't leave a friend behind-" Yami words were cut off.

Celtic Guardian had been forced back by Headless Knight, whose blade stabbed through the elf's shoulder. Both master and servant shared as scream as they stumbled to the ground. Gazelle moved quickly and caught Yami as he fell. Celtic Guardian, though was grabs by two hands that sprung from the ground and dug themselves into the elf's flesh.

Kuriboh's eyes burst with tears and Gazelle growled, wanting to join the fight.

"Don't!" The elf cried, forcing the creature to stop.

"The master must not die here! The Master must find the Light and save the lost souls! They can't suffer any longer." Celtic Guardian screamed as two more claws sprung out and tore at his legs. Both Yami and him shared another scream.

Too late a shadow finally took form and lunged for the group. It's wings spread out, claws aimed to kill, it dived for the fallen duellist. Kuriboh screamed in shock and Gazelle was too slow to dodge the attack.

The shadow screamed as it stumbled to the ground; a sword flew into its back and impaled its wing. The creature moaned in pain before escaping by merging with the shadows once more, melting back into the fog.

"Go!" The elf ordered, now without his weapon.

Gazelle didn't need to second guess itself, turning his back on the monster that had accepted it fate. The beast ran with both humans weighing him down, but pressed on none the less. Kuriboh clung tightly, turning back only once as the sword came down and impaled the elf, his companion and friend. Yami screams pierced the shadows, finally falling unconscious. Kuriboh burst into tears and wept into Gazelle's mane.

The shadows sped after them with such speed Gazelle was convinced that Celtic Guardian had died in in vain. Still they pressed on, not looking back, not thinking about the consequences if Yami fell here, before he had a chance to uncover the village's secrets.

Another shadow lunged and caught Gazelle by the hind leg, digging tightly into the flesh. Gazelle screamed in pain but pressed on, refusing to stop with the portal seconds away from closing. Kuriboh's eyes narrowed viciously and let go of Gazelle, it fell and clawed at the shadow's back, forcing git to let go. Kuriboh was lucky enough to grab onto Gazelle's tail as he continued to fall.

Gazelle picked up speed once more, his leg injured but determination gave him strength. Digging his legs firmly into the sand, Gazelle leapt for the exit, hoards of shadow creatures reaching out for its heels as it jumped.

Kuriboh closed its eyes tightly, practically feeling the claws digging into its own fur as the monsters reached for their flesh. Instead he felt his eyes suddenly engrossed with pure light. Opening them, Kuriboh gasped as the y suddenly ran through the open desert, no shadows or monsters, just a thin layer of fog and the village opening its arms to them.

The tiny fur ball cried happily, almost losing its' grip on Gazelle in the process. The beat had yet to slow down, knowing if its stopped, it would never get back up and the shadows would crawl back after them all over again. Instead, Gazelle kept going, refusing to look back or stop to inspect its wound, only focussing on getting his now unconscious master to safety.

Kuriboh looked over his master that lay unconscious over Gazelle's shoulders, focussed on the duel disk around Yami's wrist. The health gauge that once read 4000 had lowered, now reading 3950. Kuriboh let just one more tear fall from his furry face as the shadows formed a dome over the area they had barely managed to escape from, the grave of their fallen ally. The only source of comfort Kuriboh found in all of this was that Celtic Guardian had fallen as a hero, and died swiftly and painlessly.

* * *

A pain shot through Kaiba's chest and he keeled over the steering wheel. The car shifted and skid across the open sand. Kaiba reached for the steering wheel and regained control.

"What was that?" Kaiba gasped, breathing steadily. "As if a knife bedded in my chest." He hissed in pain, clutching his chest in vain.

Kaiba had been driving for a good few hours now and has yet to figure out where Yami had disappeared to. His only clue was a small village with a petrol station that saw a foreigner pass through a day ago. That's all he learnt, no one knew where they were driving to

"At least that's what they." Kaiba mumbled out loud, he had asked many civilians about the supposed village of Kul Elna and not only did everyone deny ever hearing such a village, they all avoided Kaiba after he said its name, as if the traveller was now a curse.

"What are they so afraid of?" He thought to himself as he dug out a familiar locket around his neck, on one side was the photo of his late brother, Mokuba. The other was the shared frame of Yami and Ryou, posing happily in front of the orphanage they grew up in.

Kaiba was brought back from memory lane by the flashing lights of police cars up ahead. They were sprawled across the road where there was a turn

The CEO felt his blood boil at the sight, there had to be some mistake. The map clearly said that this junction was the way to Kul Elna. So, why are there police parked across the turn in to an abandoned village.

"Yami, I swear to god!" He growled, parking up along the side a few feet away from the police.

There were two officers, the other was merely keeping an eye on the guard post. He was worthless, it was the second one that caught Kaiba's attention. He had clearly just arrived minutes before Kaiba, but his stance told Kaiba this was the one he wanted to talk to. The man had dark skin like al the others with tall frames and dark hair. The officer's hair fell to his shoulders, a lighter brown then the others. He stood tall and stoic; his purple eyes narrowed at the sight of Kaiba's car and nodded his head for the other police officer to sort it out.

The policeman made his way over to Kaiba, but he kept his eyes on the captain the whole time. Still, Kaiba rolled down his window as the obvious less competent officer ran up to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to move on." The man spoke slowly, assuming Kaiba could not understand his tongue. He even motioned his hands for Kaiba to keep going down the endless motorway.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba opened the door none too gently, almost hitting the officer. He got out and stalked over the captain that was watching him the with the same fierce glare that Kaiba gave him.

"You! Foreigner! Stop!"

"Quiet! I have no interest in talking to you!" Kaiba growled back, speaking quickly and fluently in the language Yami adored so much.

The officer seemed to freeze in shock, but Kaiba gave him little thought as he stalked up to the captain, dressed from head to toe in the Egyptian police uniform.

"You are not dressed for the weather, Kaiba-san." The officer noted.

"Kaiba raised an eyebrow

"How do you know my name?"

"You are the _partner_ to the missing Yami Kaiba, correct?" He asked, already knowing the answer

"Missing? What do you mean missing! Who are you and what's going on?" He ordered and if he were back in his own country, nothing would have stopped Kaiba from grabbing the police officer by his jackets.

"You may call me Mahad. I am head of the team that is inspecting the area up ahead. It was once a village but is now nothing but ruins for archaeologist to visit." The man spoke with confidence, honesty and elegance that Kaiba had to admire, if this were another time and place

"As for why I am here and how I know who you are. I received word that one of my men was patrolling the area 21 hours ago when he was suddenly reported missing in action. Before his disappearance, he reported a supposed kidnapping of a foreign teenaged boy and took after the vehicle. He never called back after that."

"Kidnapping? Was the teenaged boy pale with white hair? Was there another person with him?" Kaiba asked none too patiently, causing Mahad to take a step back in response.

The stranger composed himself self and stood tall over Kaiba's equally large frame and spoke calmly and clearly.

"As I was saying, he reported a supposedly kidnapping in place, he gave us the license plate number that trailed back to the car rental that one Yami Motou. While we may not be up to date of the everyday occurrences of Japan, the name still struck me. Yami Mouto, is the life partner of a Mr. Kaiba; the youngest CEO in Japan and creator of the hologram system. It shard for even us to not know of who you are. I merely assumed you would not be far behind if he were to go missing."

Mahad explained, now looking Kaia up and down as if he were a criminal in questioning.

"Now, as for my questions Mr. Kaiba; why would one of my men assume a child was being kidnap under the fall of night? Why would the boyfriend of a business tycoon be driving in the middle of the desert in another country and disappear into thin air with one of my officers when there is no next city for miles on this road?"

Kaiba felt surrounded as the second cop was now standing behind him, no doubt keeping his hands close to his gun if Kaiba react the wrong way. Mahah in turn was staring down at Kaiba with suspicion.

"It's a complicated story." Kaiba admitted. "The child you are referring to is my adopted brother, Ryou Bakura. Surely you know of him if you know pretty much else about me and my family. As for why the two of them were here to begin with, Yami wanted to bring Ryou to the abandoned thief village, Kul Elna."

Kaiba shifted his eyes from Mahad and sated at the blocked road that lead to the haunted village. The place that would hold the answers to Yami and Ryou's disappearance.

"A strange holiday choice, most go to Cairo if nothing else." Mahad retorted, still suspicious but saw the truth in Seto's eyes. We was worried for his missing family.

"But you can explain everything on our way to the village." Mahad smiled affectionately, much to Kaiba and the officer's shock.

"Sir, with all due respect it is a restricted area. We cannot just let an outsider wonder in during a police inspection!" The officer objected in distress

"It will be fine. Mr. Kaiba has no reason to be of suspicious if he is merely searching for his family and besides if he is of any cause for alarm, we have men on sight that will be willing to make sure he stays in line." Mahad smiled brightly, before motioning Kaiba to go first.

Kaiba nodded in gratitude before taking off, Mahad on his heels as they marched off to the dreaded village that was holding his family hostage.

"So tell me, why would your friends be interesting in a forgotten village like this." Mahad asked causally as the midday sun glared down on them as they walked

"Well, my adopted brother Ryou has been plagued by nightmares since he was a child…"

* * *

In the hidden passages ways of the endless labyrinth, pass the tortured souls captured down below, pass the dreaded monsters that killed for the thrill and pleasure of the moment, and ate human flesh as if it were the God's nectar; lay a helpless teen, curled up in the corner of the maze. The child was submerged in a deep, tar like substance that stained his clothes and pale skin. All around him was dark and cold, his sight had been taken and the only sounds were those of the sharp teeth and foot prints echoed in the surrounding liquid.

The child remained still and quiet, preying the monsters would finally leave, so he could run, so he could escape and find Yami. Yami always protected Ryou, he was always there when Ryou needed him the most and there was no occasion when Ryou truly needed the older male now than ever. He missed Yami's hugs; he missed his smile and his warmth.

But Yami was not here to save Ryou, it was up to Ryou to save himself and find Yami so they could escape, go home to Kaiba who would hold him and protect him from the dangers of the world. Only then could they pretend this trip never happened. Ryou needed to survive if only just to see his family one last time and apologize for causing them so much pain. Until then Ryou could not move, he could not make a sound, he could not make his presence known. The slightest hint of movement would alert the monsters and being about his own demise.

No, he had to stay still and invisible to the monster's superior hearing, otherwise he would share the same fate as countless screams that kept him company in the endless labyrinth. Ryou had forgotten how long their screams had echoed through his skull, but he would never forget. He had even forgotten how long it had been since bit his own tongue to stop himself from screaming and crying at the torture the other victim were being subjected to as he selfishly stayed hidden in hopes of saving his own life. He bit his tongue so hard that it forced with mouth to with blood, but no matter how much he wanted to, he could not risk to swallow or spit it out, again alerting the creatures that there was indeed another victim hiding in the shadows, another toy to pull apart of strip the meat off its bones.

It had been many hours since Ryou had remained siting in the corner of one of the maze's countless dead ends, many hours of sitting in same pool of frozen, ankle deep blood. So much blood. Ryou's body had long since cramped up from the same position, but again he did not dare shift his weight or moan in discomfort, not unless he valued his life.

What seemed like an eternity now, the sound of ripping flesh, the crunch of bones and wrestling over the remains of corpses finally died down. The monsters had eaten all that there was left to pick at and were growing bored and restless. They were finally moving on to where no doubt more fresh prey were running blindly through the darkness, panicking, alerting their presence for all the mouth-watering mouths that lay hidden in the shadows.

Ryou could not feel pity or remorse; he could only prey to the gods that the beasts had finally moved on, that the screams of men and women were far behind him as they searched for the next unfortunate soul that would hopefully take Ryou's place. Still, the boy dare not move just yet, it was too soon. As much as his legs screamed from the relief of pressure they were forced to endure, Ryou could not be too reckless. No doubt the creatures were listening intently for living humans and while the blood coated Ryou's own living scent, if he ran the monsters would hear and chase him before he could even make it for the first corner. No he had to wait, just a little bit longer until he made his move, just until he was positive he was the only one left in this section.

Time slowed down as the only sound was that of Ryou's own frantic, beating heart. The same heart that Ryou feared was beating too loudly. How could the monsters now fear such a loud beating organ, it was beyond loud, almost screaming for attention.

It was just in Ryou's head though, no one could fear it and he was sure there was no one left to hear it anyway. He was truly alone, now was the time to run back to the surface, any longer and more would wander this way and possible stumble upon him.

Taking deep breathes; Ryou forced himself to his feet, wincing at ever splash of blood, at every step in the murky depths that bounced off the walls of the labyrinth. But he stayed calm, still taking deep breathes; Ryou edged his way down the dead-end back to the heart of the maze. He had several hours to memorise the labyrinth's route and now was the time to test it. As long as he kept to the right hand side of the wall, he should make it back; he should find the staircase that lead to the light. He had to!

Ryou finally reached the first corner and edged his way into the long corridor. HE wasn't sure how long it was, but he could only hope that he was indeed heading the right way. He edged one steadily, not too fast but not too slow so that another creature could enter the corridor before he had a chance to dive into the next one.

HE kept going, biting his cheeks to prevent any form of whimper at the imaginary sounds that haunted him up and down the labyrinth, so not to scream when he stepped into the corpse of a fellow human. He nearly recoiled the first time, but shivered and sucked in his gut as he lifted his foot out of the soft flesh and bone, before moving on, careful not to bump into the others that were scattered all around him. The stench of that was overbearing, along with human vomit and a smell that Ryou could only describe as the waste of the monsters. He nearly barfed at the thought but ignored all sensations.

Ryou turned into the next corridor and smiled in joy, he knew this path. This had to be the way he was taken. All he had to do was follow this passage way to the next and he should finally reach the exit. Ryou nearly sobbed in relief but froze in mid smile when he heard a loud footstep.

Ryou choked and every joint in his muscles cramped up in union. There was another creature in this maze. The boy quakes in fear but kept himself still and rigid. Every fibre of his being wanted to press firmly against the wall and try and fade into the stone wall, but Ryou resisted that urge. The slightest movement would be his end, as much as he wanted to lean in closer, he knew his best chance was to stay exactly where he was and just prey the creature would walk right past him.

The monster was small, smaller than the others. It didn't make the floor shake with each powering step, didn't make the water ripple under its weight. No it barely even made the water twitch, but Ryou senses its power and knew despite its size this creature was more deadly than all the others combined. Ryou felt his throat tightened but fought against his reflex to choke, he needed to keep his breathing even, silent as possible so not to arouse suspicion.

The creature kept watching towards him, one silent, elegant step at a time. Ryou's heart raced and he was sure someone would hear it this time, but no the creature did not falter, did not increase its pace in anticipation or falter at the sound of something wrong. No the creature was oblivious so far.

Halfway down the corridor, so close now, almost touching him. Ryou felt the creature slide forward and picked that exact moment to suck in the stale air and hold his breath. He closed his eyes tightly and counted backwards in his head, preying this would be other quickly so he could press on.

The creature's posture did not change, still relaxed and patient as ever, oblivious to what else was there. Ryou's heart was pumping blood too quickly; he was already in desperate need for air. This shouldn't' be possible, Ryou was a swimmer and as such could hold his breathe longer than most, he couldn't be in need of oxygen this quickly. The creature was literally one step away from Rou to his left. IF the monster was to notice Ryou is was now. The pressure was too much, Ryou felt a single tear roll down his face. He made the fatal mistake of releasing a whimper.

The creature stopped in mid-step, Ryou froze and his eyes burst open in shock. The creature knew someone was standing directly to its left. Ryou's heart raced faster than ever, threatening to burst out of Ryou's chest and leave him behind to fend for himself. Even though Ryou had no chance of seeing other than pitch black, he still turned his face, no doubt looking into the very eyes of his murderer. He held back another whimper, sensing the creature lift a single arm and reach out.

Repeating over and over, _Don't move, don't move, don't move._ Ryou supressed a shiver as the skeleton like appendage reach out. The single hand reached forward, in front of Ryou's face and hit the stone wall. Ryou's eyes bulged out, practically feeling the hand that was only a single inch in front of his noise. Still, he remained silent and ignored the pain in his lungs, ready to scream. The hand stayed there for an eternity before dropping to its owner's side. The creature wasted no time taking its first step and continued walking, turning at the next corner and left Ryou behind.

The pale teen shook for a life time before tears of joy burst through his eyes. He was mere seconds away from laughing insanely, avoiding Death once more. Wiping his eyes and smearing his face with more blood, Ryou stumbled along, more determined than ever to leave, slipping with each step. However, when he felt something reach out of the blood and clawed at his ankle, he realised too late it was but a harmless rat.

A scream bounced off every wall of the maze.

He fell into the blood.

Familiar footsteps returned.

He ran.

* * *

I seem to get off on leaving you guys on cliffhangers don't I? this is possibly my most evil one yet *insert evillaugh here*

Also, you guys didn't actually tihnk I was gonna kill off Malik did you :P You think so little of me ^^

And for those of you wondering about Kaiba, don't worry he's not going anywhere. we'll get his but into Silent Hill evne if its the last thing we do! He will not escape the horror by going on some little journey to figure out Silent Hill's past! Well he is, but he has to do that in the village with Yami, so he's not getting off easy either :)


End file.
